


You've Got Monster 3

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Hope, Monster Dust, Undertale AU, Violence, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 25,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: He has spent his time playing video games with an adoring crowd... She's a girl who has had a run of misfortune, but the moment they find each other in a chat room is when the sparks start to fly...
Relationships: Arial/Asriel, Asgore & Arial, Asgore & Asriel, Asgore & Chara, Asgore & Undyne, Asgore/Toriel, Asriel & Papyrus, Chara & Katy, Chara/Asriel, Frisk & Izzy, Frisk & Katy, Frisk & MK, Frisk/Papyrus, Izzy & Katy, Izzy & MK, Mk & Katy, Papyrus & Asgore, Papyrus & Napstablook, Papyrus & Sans
Series: Sanctuaryverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Just another day. The sound of cars in the distance as folks got up to do their normal routine. The stomping of his brother’s feet on the stairs before yelling at him to get his lazybones up... It was a routine he knew well. He stretched himself before getting dressed and looking at the time. He had an hour or so before “work”... He logged in to see if she was on. He didn’t know her real name, where she lived or anything, but that didn’t matter too much. Despite the distance and not talking names or anything too specific, they’d become friends. 

  
  


Collrd27 has logged in.

TinyTinaRulz: hey… what’s up?

Frisk was waiting for her friend to log in for a couple of hours. She stared at her phone and at the computer monitor. She wanted to play it cool as she didn’t want to seem like a weirdo.

Collrd27: the usual.

TinyTinaRulz: Yeah me too. Just got on a little before you.

That was a complete lie she was on ALL the time. She couldn’t make the mistake of missing him logging in. What if one day he just stop being her friend? What would she do? She couldn’t risk it. It was better to be on all the time and not miss him then to miss him and never get a chance to speak to him again.

Collrd27: just woke up. i needed a nap today.

TinyTinaRulz: I could use one. I am exhausted. 

Collrd27: you should try it some time. maybe later eh?

TinyTinaRulz: Much later after you go to work maybe. Speaking of… how are things with work?”

Collrd27: busy, as usual. but nothing exciting. u?

TinyTinaRulz: Oh ummm… I am trying to still come up with some ideas on a new book other than that nothing. I still can’t get myself to publish any of my works. I should get a “real” job.

Collrd27: eh. real is relative.

TinyTinaRulz: Exactly, besides as long as I stay out of my six roommates way and do the chores. They don’t ask for rent.

Collrd27: still dunno how you put up with six... i barely can stand one if he wasn’t family.

TinyTinaRulz: I really don’t. I just can’t afford to go anywhere and besides as long as they don’t talk to close to me I don’t feel the need to run beh-

She stopped as she typed that and deleted the message.

TinyTinaRulz: It is all cool. I get along with them easily.

Frisk nodded approving that message over the truth.

Collrd27: makes life easy then. can’t say that’s always the way things go though. 

TinyTinaRulz: Yeah well you know my sister is the one who got me into this mess. She said we both were going to stay together in this place with six others and the moment we get here… she left me to go find her way in life.

Collrd27: yeah. i know about that backstabbin’ shit... but ain’t all bad.

TinyTinaRulz: To be honest...you are my only real friend. There is times I try to make friends

She deleted the line again as she felt that sounded pathetic as her roommate yelled at her. Katy has been trying to convince the others to kick out Frisk for awhile now and as time has passed her view has become slowly favorable to the others.

“Really Frisk? You put in the contribution jar for rent… I will do someone’s chores. What are you five?” Katy yelled up at Frisk who already had the smallest “room”. It was a walk-in closet that they converted into a room. 

“Fine. I will get a job… hopefully online.” 

“I don’t care how you get the money at this point if you don’t we are calling your sister and see if she will finally give a shit. If I had it my way-”

“Yeah yeah… I would be kicked out. Thanks for the reminder.” She muttered back as Katy yells the same thing except for the reminder part with a sarcastic tone. 

TinyTinaRulz: Today officially sucks. I need to find a job. I guess I will start going around trying to act like I am not going to throw up being surrounded by others.

TinyTinaRulz: At least pretend to go find a job… I don’t know how I will do getting a regular 9-5 maybe I should stream my video games. 

Collrd27: good luck.

TinyTinaRulz: I don’t think I will show my face… but maybe I can do the microphone thing.

Collrd27: here’s some stuff to help ya get started. 

There were a few links that followed. 

TinyTinaRulz: What is all that? 

She hadn’t clicked on them just yet as she looked at the blue hyperlink there.

Collrd27: a few channels to try and start on. i happen to know a bit about the business. since i happen to know napsta98. 

TinyTinaRulz: No shit? You Napsta98 the Minecraft master?

Collrd27: the one and only. 

TinyTinaRulz: Damn… I wish I can see as many views and subscribers. Well… I guess I first actually have to record myself and post a video…

Collrd27: if ya want we can play a session together.

TinyTinaRulz: I would like that. I would feel so much better with a friend. 

Collrd27: i’ll send you the link tomorrow.

TinyTinaRulz: Wait what game? 

Collrd27: minecraft of course silly.

TinyTinaRulz: Okay, that makes sense. I wish Borderlands 2 was as popular as it used to be. I used to be the bozz.

Collrd27: heh, that was how napsta got his start but the game kinda flopped so he switched to minecraft before it totally crashed and burned. 

TinyTinaRulz: Smart...

Collrd27: be ready by three.

A ping caught his attention, it was a personal messenger, with none other than his ghost friend.

Collrd27: yo pal. so, ya hyped as usual for tomorrow’s game?

Napsta98: You know it. 

Collrd27: i’m actually bringing in a buddy tomorrow.

Napsta98: No shit? Since when did you have friends?

Collrd27: funny.

TinyTinaRulz: Hey have you thought about doing that time sheet so … I know when you get on. I mean if we are going to do this play together thing. It might help to know when you are going to be on.

_Plus I want to know just in general._

He switched to the other chat.

Collrd27: i don’t work tomorrow, so it won’t be a big thing, but i’m a bit too lazy to write all that down, especially since it fluctuates so much.

Frisk sighs and nods as she glanced at the ceiling. 

Collrd27: bro wishes i had a more steady schedule, but can’t be helped. a job is a job right?

TinyTinaRulz: I understand at least you… I wish I was braver like you. 

Collrd27: like me? pfff... right. 

TinyTinaRulz: I ...yeah… well… I got to go. I will talk to you tomorrow.

TinyTinaRulz has logged out.

Frisk hated that she was too chicken to admit that she had social anxiety problems. She began to play some games on her computer. It was her escape from reality. This room… was her whole world. She was lucky her other roommate Isabelle was kind enough to not bother and share her groceries with Frisk and in exchange she was allowed to keep some of her clothes with Frisk’s “room”. Frisk took a bite of the peanut butter sandwich she had. She could live off of them if she had to and for a while now… it has been that way for a while now. 

He sat back with a sigh. 2 years, 1 month, 5 days and 20 hours ago he’d met this girl... He fiddled with the collar around his neck, wondering a lot of things... but the one rule that had been agreed upon when they had started this relationship was no specifics. So he was allowed to tell her that he had an older brother and lived in an apartment... but not his brother’s name or what city he lived in. Not even the street name even if there were likely to be 700 other streets in the state alone all named “Baker St.” He sometimes wondered why he’d agreed to that rule; he wanted to know more about her, but there were just things that rule kept him from asking.

She looked at the computer links and sighed before logging back in.

TinyTinaRulz has logged in.


	2. Chapter 2

TinyTinaRulz: Hi...

Collrd27: yo

TinyTinaRulz: Thanks for the links… I am sorry I left the way I did. 

Collrd27: nah, it’s cool. can’t be online 24/7 even if we wanted to be. my bro would definitely kick my tailbone if i tried to be.

TinyTinaRulz: You would have to be crazy to be on this chat room all the time right?

Frisk was practically permanently logged in as she wanted to see if he was on.

Collrd27: hi, my name is crazy. nice to meet you.

TinyTinaRulz: Nice to meet you crazy my name is X3 shhh… it is a secret… but I will give you a hint… 

Collrd27: nice to meet you too X3 

;3

TinyTinaRulz: Would you like a hint at my real name? 

Collrd27: isn’t that against the rule?

TinyTinaRulz: I said we couldn’t share our real names. I never said I couldn’t… maybe this is a bad idea… I don’t want to make the same mistake twice.

Collrd27: i’m curious now. but only if ya wanna talk.

TinyTinaRulz: About the mistake or about my name? 

Collrd27: both

TinyTinaRulz: A hint about my name… if you ever want to do something worthwhile there is always something you have to ____

Collrd27: hmmmm ... something you have to... 

TinyTinaRulz: There is an additional letter but that will be later...

Collrd27: ... have to... risk? 

TinyTinaRulz: Congrats Sherlock ^_~

Collrd27: okay... hmmm. fair is fair i guess... 

TinyTinaRulz: I made the mistake by giving away too much info the last time… and not only did my family get robbed of all of their information but… yeah… there is more… 

Collrd27: i see. info pirates are the worst man.

hint: you’ll find the name in the serif family. 

TinyTinaRulz: Serif? Sheriff I don’t get it… is it an obscure clue... 

Collrd27: nah, it’s not that obscure. but i can’t give you another clue yet.

TinyTinaRulz: I just googled Serif and are you part of the British family that makes software for customers? 

_ so... her name has “risk” in it... hmmm trisk? riska? riskia ?  _

Collrd27: pffffff... no. but looking into software isn’t too far off track in finding the clue. 

TinyTinaRulz: I guess I will have to

“OMG! You have to be the laziest person I have ever met. Are you going to live in that closet like Harry Potter.” Katy yelled at Frisk who just closed the closet door. 

TinyTinaRulz: I hate my roommate… 

Collrd27: being loud again? 

“I am going to pawn that stupid laptop of yours.”

“Do that and I will be so angry … I w-will…”

“Do what? Do something?” 

TinyTinaRulz: Katy is threatening to destroy my laptop or sell it… bitch...

Collrd27: that bites. least it hasn’t happened yet. i had to replace mine last month cuz my brother destroyed it outta frustration.

TinyTinaRulz: Yeah… well I can’t afford another laptop. If she destroys this… well I won’t be able to talk to you and I don’t think I can be strong enough alone.

Collrd27: don’t you have a phone?

TinyTinaRulz: Sorta. I have a prepaid phone.

Collrd27: well, if you lose the laptop you can always “borrow” that bitch’s phone then. 

TinyTinaRulz: I imagine by now you know I am too shy to confront anyone. 

Collrd27: don’t have to “confront” a person to “borrow” somethin’ ya know.

TinyTinaRulz: Yeah but if I do that then… they will have a good reason to kick me out then.

Collrd27: and destroying your stuff isn’t a good reason to kick her ass out? 

TinyTinaRulz: She pays rent.

Collrd27: so?

TinyTinaRulz: I don’t. I do chores only… 

Collrd27: pfff... my bro would love you then.

TinyTinaRulz: Well at least there is someone that would. Okay… I will keep that in mind.

Collrd27: if things don’t work out, why not? at least you’d have something of respect.

TinyTinaRulz: W-wait to m-move in with you? 

Collrd27: sure... not like there isn’t room. this place has five bedrooms. i barely even use mine half the time.

TinyTinaRulz: This is breaking so many rules. I opened the flood gates by hinting at names it was my fault… I am so sorry. 

Collrd27: why are you sorry? you make it sound like i’m trying to abandon you or something.

TinyTinaRulz: I know you are not. I just… I am not good. 

Collrd27: says who?

TinyTinaRulz: Mentally and says me.

Collrd27: we all got our problems. besides if you were mentally unstable you’d be in a padded cell away from any contact of others except your warden. take it from someone who knows.

TinyTinaRulz:... You were in a psych ward?

Collrd27: couple years ago.

TinyTinaRulz: See this is why I don’t share information… it makes things complicated and weird. I am better off with never knowing and that I can’t get hurt again. 

Collrd27: you don’t even know why i was there. honestly, i’m not the dangerous type of whacko. if i was i’d still be in that joint. 

TinyTinaRulz: I guess so but … people pretend to be whatever they want on the internet. I try to pretend I am brave.

Collrd27: yeah... guess so... but how many would pretend to be a klepto? 

TinyTinaRulz: I guess… not many… you are a klepto? I am shy and depressed.

Collrd27: that’s why i was in there.

TinyTinaRulz: Got your hand caught stealing something at the mall or… was it something you decided to do.

Collrd27: try a diamond that was worth 20 billion. 

TinyTinaRulz: Great… you are a thief… are you on the mends then? 

Collrd27: former.

TinyTinaRulz: So you wouldn’t rob me… if for some 

She deleted all that before starting again.

TinyTinaRulz: I see. It must be hard to keep a steady job then.

Collrd27: yup.

_ i probably said too much. _

TinyTinaRulz: If... I somehow found my way in your neighborhood. Maybe I can visit.

Collrd27: but that’d be breaking a lot of rules because otherwise there’d be no way you’d know.

TinyTinaRulz: Just forget I typed that… I didn’t …

Collrd27: at this point, it’s just wishful thinking. we could live next door to each other and not know it due to that rule.

TinyTinaRulz: I am pathetic. I should trust others but… I can’t… because of him well it ended up being a chick who ruined my life. 

Collrd27: you have a valid reason not to trust. i ain’t blaming you for it.

“ARE YOU AWAKE YET?!” 

“yeah, i’m up bro.”

“GOOD! BECAUSE I WAS ABOUT TO DUMP YOUR ASS OUT OF BED IF YOU WEREN’T! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING UP THERE?” He looked at the computer screen then back towards the bedroom door where his brother was just turning the corner.


	3. Chapter 3

“nothin’ really. just hangin’ out.” 

“I’M GOING TO THE GROCERY STORE! I EXPECT YOU TO PUT EVERYTHING UP WHEN I RETURN!”

“okay.” 

“AND CLEAN YOUR ROOM UP WHILE I’M AWAY!” 

“okay.” He could hear his brother leave the house. He sighed and turned his attention back to the chatroom to see what he’d missed.

  
  


TinyTinaRulz: I am just tired of being so weak.

TinyTinaRulz: You must agree.

TinyTinaRulz: Yeah… I should go… 

Collrd27: i don’t agree. 

TinyTinaRulz: It is true though. I put these walls up to protect myself because I can’t even talk to the ones in my own house.

Collrd27: from what i know they really aren’t worth talking to. isn’t that why you talk to me? or was that just random? 

He sighed as he felt that itch again and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up and taking a drag.

TinyTinaRulz: No, I … I talk to you because you are the only one I trust even then I lie to you. I am an awful friend.

Collrd27: i’m not really surprised you do. no one trusts me after all... cept my bro. i’m used to it.

TinyTinaRulz: I stare at the computer… waiting for you to log on because if you are not on… I feel so lonely

She deleted that. 

TinyTinaRulz: It isn’t because I don’t trust you. It is because I know if I put down what I do… it will make me sound like a totally creepy individual.

Collrd27: 

He stared at the computer, thinking over what he should say to that. 

Collrd27: sounds like what my brother would say for me to not do. but i did it anyway didn’t i? heh... guess i’m not good at taking that kind of advice. 

He took another long drag after hitting enter.  _ yeah... fuck my life.  _ He thought and sighed, resting his head in one hand as he idly stared at the screen. The sound of tires outside drew out another sigh and with a snap of his fingers his magic sputtered to life. The room still had dust on it, but at least everything else was out of sight... for the moment. 

TinyTinaRulz: It is okay. I think I need to start breaking my own rules. The name starts with F by the way. 

_ frisk... heh... that’s unique. _

Collrd27: ok miss “f” my name is a type font. 

TinyTinaRulz: Thanks for the hint. I guess I will talk to you tomorrow. My roommates are demanding me to make food for them.

Collrd27: i have to do the same anyway after i put the food up in the pantry. i can hear his highness coming up the driveway.

TinyTinaRulz: It is okay Alexandria? 

Collrd27: i’ll catch ya later pfff... no... it’s not femanine. 

TinyTinaRulz: Hey tomorrow… before we stream live… will you tell me if my voice sounds… at least normal? 

Collrd27: sure. we can meet on the server before napsta starts the stream since it’s my server anyway he uses.

TinyTinaRulz: ^_^ That is cool. I haven’t played Minecraft forever so… it should be interesting. 

Collrd27: he won’t be on to stream until 3 so we’ll have time to chat and you can relearn stuff.

TinyTinaRulz: okay.

Collrd27 has logged out.

Frisk was so excited and scared at the same time. To hear her friend’s voice but… what if he hears her voice and then thinks she is not worthy to be his friend any more. It made her have this constant battle with herself as she went downstairs to make supper for everyone as she forgot to log out.

He wondered idly if she’d realize who he was after they connected. He wasn’t really famous like napsta was, but he had a following and this wouldn’t be the first time that he’d done something with napsta. in fact, he and napsta had done a number of games but he didn’t really speak a lot during game play unless he needed to because he really didn’t like the limelight. His friend, on the other hand, was a ham.... but a nice one all things considered.

  
  


That night Frisk couldn’t sleep as her nerves got the better of her and she just stared at the computer. 

  
  


The next day he sat at the computer, headphones on as he booted into the server, logging into the chat too. He hit a few keys, kicking the server into craft mode so that he wouldn’t have to worry about enemies while he idled in the game. 

Collrd27 has logged in.

TinyTinaRulz: Hi. I just logged in a moment ago.

A total lie once again.

Collrd27: hey, ready to jump in? when you are i’ll give ya the server link.

TinyTinaRulz: Yeah whenever you are. I don’t have the best mic because I am using my laptop one but it should work.

He provided the server link for her and took a deep breath before hitting enter. This was it... His online persona, was known as SlimmerShady21. He waited for another avatar to appear in the game, his own was a mod that made his character look like one of the enemies, a skeleton. Except that his was wearing a purple shirt and black pants and holding a sword whereas the enemy skeletons had bow and arrows and didn’t wear clothes. The basic female character logged in. Her online persona was Mario4life.

“H-hi… c-can you h-hear me?” She asked wondering if it was working.

“loud and clear miss f.” Was the response, the voice was a low pitched tenor.

“It is Frisk… mr… umm… some kind of font.” 

There was a chuckle.

“papyrus.” 

“Papyrus? Hi… I failed to find your name.” 

“eh, not a big deal. lot of fonts even in the serif family.” 

“Ahh… how do I sound?” She felt bashful as she heard his voice. It made things so real.

“fine to me.” 

“G-good. I am glad.” 

“i have the server in creator mode at the moment. so enemies should leave you alone for now.” 

“Thanks I appreciate that. Wow … I love your avatar. Wait… aren’t you the silent P in the group with Napstabot’s show?” 

“guilty.”

“Papyrus, thank you for at least giving me this moment. I hope I won’t let you two down too much.” Frisk says trying to sound a little positive. 

“can’t be that bad. c’mon, let’s do some practice runs on stuff, even combat since the enemies will just stand there.” 

“Okay.” Frisk had to get enough materials to make a sword but before she even did that he “dropped” a sword, bow, and armor for her.

“Thank you.” She killed several of the enemies as she began to loosen up around Papyrus. It was nice to talk to someone who didn’t judge her.

“Are you in the closet still? What about getting that job you said you were going to get?” Katy yelled on the other side of the closet opening up the closet door. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Are you playing games AGAIN? You are the most pathetic being I have ever known.”

“G-go away… I am g-going to stream s-soon with my f-friend.” She tried closing her laptop but it was too little too late as her friend grabbed the laptop and accidentally clicked on the live stream button with her web cam on showing who and what Frisk looked like. She was just in a purple tank top and shorts with a brown bob. 

“G-give it back!” 

“Or what? Is your online friends going to pay your rent?” 

“Katy!” Isabella says coming into the room. Frisk was relieved as Isabella came into the room and grabbing Frisk’s laptop from her.

“This is MY ROOM. You may not like how we do things but you best know I will shove my sweet loving foot up your ass if you ever come into my room and harrass MY friend again.” Frisk never thought Isabella thought of her like a friend but she was glad to hear her say that. 

“Well FRIEND are you going to pay Frisk’s portion?” 

“You mean the rest of my portion that you seemed to make it extra for some reason. Yeah, I got it… now get the fuck out of my room.” She shoved the money into Katy’s hands and forced her out of the room before glancing at Frisk.

“You okay?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Yeah… thank you.” She didn’t realize it was still streaming this as her boobs were the only thing being shown at the moment as Frisk held the open laptop next to her. 

“about time someone got that bitch outta the room. jesus fucking christ. by the way, hi roomie.”

“Hey random voice.” Isabella says as Frisk shrugged as she thought the camera was still off.

“It’s minecraft.” Frisk whispers. 

“name’s slimmershady. nice to hear a friendly voice besides miss f over here.” He apparently wasn’t going to reveal he knew her by name.

“Names Isabella. I am Frisk’s roommate. Was I supposed to say your name?” 

“ah, the infamous izzy then. and don’t sweat it, we aren’t live streaming yet. napsta isn’t on for another half hour.” 

“Oh then why is there a red dot on Frisk’s side?” Isabella looked at the laptop closer. 

“i’d say because she and i are sharing a server and i think that bitch accidentally turned the camera on. dunno, was kinda hard to see with the ruckus or really tell just from hearing really.”

“D-did you… is it s-still…” Frisk looked at the laptop closer letting Papyrus get a good look at her face now as she was trying to figure out how to turn off the camera.

“that’s better, it was kinda dark before. damn, hi cutie.” A deep flush takes over Frisk’s face.

“Ooohhh… is he your boyfriend you talk to every night?” Isabella teased. 

“ha... yeah right. she can do better than a bag of bones like me. trust me izzy, i’m just a friend.” 

“I umm… need to turn off this c-camera… h-how much did y-you see?” Not like he was going to admit that he saw her boobs or for how long. 

“not what is possibly presumed honestly.. it was pretty dark.”

“Thanks Isabella. I am trying to earn some money via online.” 

“Well I wish you luck. I don’t know how lucky you will get but… I imagine you will do fine.” 

“appreciate the assist izzy, just try and keep the money grabber outta the room. that should be good.”

“I will try.” Frisk smiled at her friend as she went back to her closet and sat back down. She couldn’t for the life of her figure out how to turn off the stupid camera.

“oh, did you download the recording software? you could record this and upload it on your own account later if you did.”

“I … Oh shit… this is live… it is being uploaded to twitch… the fuck…” She slammed the lid closed. 

“you had that auto on? real-” He got cut off when she shut the lid. 

_ well that went well... i kinda figured she would have read all the instructions before hand... guess not. _

Soon enough Frisk opened the lid and the programs resumed.  His avatar was pushing hers into a house and closed the door before he activated survival mode and slayed a few spiders nearby.

“H-hi…” She was now wearing a sweater in the middle of summer just so that her tots wouldn’t be the main focus. 

“hi. still fiddling with the camera?” 

“Yeah… I suck.” 

“eh. it can be tricky, what type of computer you got there?” 

“Dell… older kind… an inspiron.” 

“eh... that one’s not as tricky as some.” He then walked her through how to get the camera off.

“Thank you. I am happy that you helped me with the twitch problem. Now I imagine if someone would find my video will make a meme saying ‘I suck’.” 

“or more like ‘bitch of the month’ sorta thing.” 

“Good… I can totally use a reputation like that.” She was pretty good with a bow and was sniping the skeletons and spiders from a fair distance away. 

“pff, not you. that other one. anyway, you seem to have gotten the hang of things now.”

“Thanks that was Katy… she hates me because she thinks I am using Isabella.” 

“can’t see why what izzy decides to do is any of her business.” 

“That… and she is best friends with my sister… and my sister… and I … well… we are not on talking terms.” 

“and that still isn’t her business. look, unless she’s your sister’s lover she ain’t got no say.” 

“Close she is her sister-in-law.” 

“still not close enough to treat ya like that. maybe ignore you and refuse to help you, but certainly not interfere in your life or hers. with family like that who needs enemies?”

“H-hello?” A new voice came on.

“yo napsta.”

“I’m not interrupting am i?” 

“nah, it’s fine dude, you’re earlier than expected though. napsta this is that friend i was telling you about, miss f.” 

“Hello there.” Napsta’s avatar was pale, so it was sort of like a ghost even though ghosts didn’t exist in minecraft the way they did in other games and the character wore a white shirt and blue pants beneath some diamond crafted armor.

“Hi, I am a huge fan! Love your videos.” She had on some magical armor now that helped her with speed and defense. 

“M-maybe not…” She was shy again about what she wanted to say.

“Oh, thank you.” 

“Yes, umm..so h-how do we d-do this?” 

“You don’t really have to do anything but play the game.” 

“Okay… I just umm… want to s-start streaming l-like you.” Her voice cracked. 

“Cool. Anyway, just be yourself and have fun k? I’ll handle the rest and I’ll let you know when it’s time to stream, I need to set up a few things first.” 

“O-okay…” Frisk sounded nervous.

“do you want me to set it into creator mode while you idle or just stand guard?” 

“Funny, just keep ‘em off me if things take that long.” 

“I can stand here while you go off ahead Slim.” She was trying to force herself to use his username so that she didn’t say his name live. 

“i’m just waitin’ on him, once he has things set the stream will begin.” 

“Hey, will he introduce me or will it be just you two…” She was curious. 

“he’ll introduce us both.” 

“Okay. Good. I can do this… I can do this… I can do this…” Over the mic, heavy breathing can be heard as she tried to settle herself down. 

“he’ll start a countdown when he’s about to do the intro.” 

“I think I am going to throw up.” 

“take a deep breath and remember you don’t have to speak, ya just play okay?” 

“B-but… if I plan to make any kind of money streaming. I need to speak.” 

“yeah, but you’re the guest remember? you’re not obligated so just relax and have fun.” 

“O-okay…” 

“Okay. Live in 5... 4... 3... 2...” 

“Shit shit…” 

“calm down.” Papyrus muttered a moment before Napsta launched into his intro.

“Yo ladies and gents, Napsta here and live. Welcome to the live stream, I’m here with my buddy Slim and my new pal Mario4life. We’re here to bring you another episode of Minecraft! Let’s start this off by headin’ to the mines yo.”  The chat came to life as hundreds than thousands of viewers started to come on.

Omg Nap

X3 love you!

Pffttt… don’t get blown up skelly

“Whoa, look alive! We got creepers ahead of us gang... thanks for the tip chatterbox51.” Frisk sniped the creeper from a distance and stayed behind the group. 

“smooth shootin’ there mario... maybe we should nickname ya sniper.” 

“Pfff… yeah… thanks.” Frisk smirked. As the stream continued Frisk didn’t realize that she was gaining lots of subscribers. 

“zombie on your left napsta.” 

“Yeah, few skeletons down here... they related to you?” 

“pff, you wish.” 


	5. Chapter 5

“What does he have nothing between his ears like them.” She says as she sniped another skeleton. 

The chat seemed to enjoy their banter.

“no guts no glory.... i ain’t got either apparently today.” He says as he gets blown up by a creeper.

Soon the chat was changing as a link kept coming up in the chat.

Omg… mario… nice vid

Wow… she is hot 

New video from mario X_X

“replay on the chat, watch for spammers yo.” He’d seen the link several times. The video led to the twitch video that she forgot to delete with the view of her boobs.

“Yup, guess I’ll have to borrow your bow if that link don’t vamous mario.” Napsta comments and the stream continued as they headed deeper into the mine.

“Yo yo! I struck gold ya all!” 

Comments

My goodness there is some ladies I wouldn’t mind getting lost in.

I stuck gold too X3 hey Mario if you are single me and you… 

I call dibs she can have my boner first.

With the thousands there though most of the comments went by too fast to be seen by the players. Though Papyrus did catch one or two.

“chitchat rumors y’all mario ain’t for sale.” She was oddly quiet as he could see the microphone was off. He didn’t mind really though he wondered what was going on.

Her game play was slightly off too as she followed behind. 

“yo... napsta, break time.” 

“Yup! Ya heard it folks! We’ll be back in a tick with more game play!” The live stream paused. Papyrus flipped over to the chat immediately.

Collrd27: you okay over there?

Comments!

LOVE YOU!!! 

X3 

Waiting for your return

Here is the link if you guys missed the epicness X3

That got them kicked from the chat. Napsta might have paused the game but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still at the computer and he was kicking out those who were posting that link.

TinyTinaRulz: No… not really. 

Collrd27: what’s going on?

TinyTinaRulz: I removed the video but it is being reuploaded to Youtube and other sites. I am a fucking slut to these ppl. I feel dirty.

Collrd27: what? 

He ran through the link himself, he had no idea what was on it. He didn’t like what he saw honestly and flagged the video as “stolen” to get it off YouTube at least.

TinyTinaRulz: It is not what I call a good start… and I can’t believe it is all out there.

He had no idea what to tell her, but he could help a little... maybe. He sent a text off to an old colleague to see if she could help.

Papz: hey undyne... friend of mine got something bad accidentally uploaded... think ya can get it off?

Undyne: O-oh? Y-yeah easy to do. I c-can fix it no time. 

Papz: great, here’s the user name: mario4life

Undyne: I just s-saw the v-vid… she is h-hot. 

Papz: and she’s devastated that THAT was her first upload due to that bitch in the bkgd.

Undyne: Ahh… s-sorry. I w-will work on c-cleaning the web of the v-videos. It m-may take a l-little bit.

Papz: owe ya one pal.

Undyne: N-nah I o-owe you still for g-getting me that phosphorus from the l-labs a while back.

Papz: call it even then.

Undyne: D-deal.

Frisk was devastated as she just stared at the screen.

  
  


Collrd27: not much we can do about those who have already seen it... but... it should be down in a few hours at most.

TinyTinaRulz: How? It is everywhere.

Collrd27: let’s just say i know someone and leave it at that.

Undyne: W-wow she really needs to do b-better about putting a-away things. I can basically tell you e-everything about her from the v-video. 

Papz: i’d rather you don’t. she’s jumpy enough as it is.

Undyne: A-alright… tell her h-have no fear. U-undyne has r-removed the v-video from the i-internet.

Papz: i dunno how she’d take learning who ya are, but i did tell her it’d be down. we have this rule anyway about not telling specifics... no names, careers... stuff like that. though by guessing through clues we learned each other’s names today. so there’s that... but we didn’t tell it to each other so it’s more like a loophole.

Undyne: Ahhh… t-that is a w-weird f-friendship.

Papz: best i could do.

Undyne: *stabbed in back and fall ons on the ground dusting* 

Papz: you’re family tunabreath, ya don’t count in the friend tier.

Undyne: I c-can still p-put a thousand v-viruses on your pc.

Papz: didn’t say you couldn’t. 

Undyne: A-anyway… I will send you s-some software y-you should sent to h-her to b-block her i-internet access point and her VPN.

Papz: fair enough. hopefully she’ll use it.

Undyne: S-stubborn like y-you? 

Papz: considering that recording was an accident because she had the hotkeys for twitch still active when the bitch barged in after i sent her all those instructions on how to deactivate stuff and what not... i think it’s more like paranoid. she doesn’t trust anyone and you know me, i’m not exactly the most eligible that comes to mind when someone says ‘trustworthy’

Undyne: Hmm… I w-wouldn’t c-consider you as b-bad as some b-but… I t-think y-you are b-better than m-most. B-besides if y-you get bored w-with her I c-can always see w-what makes her t-tick. 

Papz: fuck no.

  
  


TinyTinaRulz: It seems whatever you did worked. I could kiss you. I am reading the instructions as I am typing this and making notes to make sure it doesn’t happen again.

Collrd27: that’s a relief.

TinyTinaRulz: Thank you Papyrus. You went up and beyond to help me. I appreciate it.

Collrd27: nah, it wasn’t that big of a deal. 

TinyTinaRulz: It was to me and I really appreciate it.

Collrd27: least i could do.

He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. He could at least do that... 

TinyTinaRulz: That is all I can do. ^-^. Hopefully I don’t make a certain boyfriend or girlfriend of yours jealous. I know… maybe tomorrow we can try skyping each other. Would you like to do that?

Frisk debated if that was the right thing to do but it was too late as she pushed the enter button sending the message. 

Collrd27: i’m single. and yeah, if you want.

Her heart skipped a beat when she read that. 

TinyTinaRulz: I would. I mean I should thank you properly. I think we are going to stream again. I am feeling better so if he wants me on I will if not I will understand.

Collrd27: let’s get back to the game then. napsta isn’t that kinda m soul. so don’t worry about it.

It looked like a typo, but he had nearly said “monster”... he just hoped she didn’t think it was anything other than a mistake. They happened all the time, right?

TinyTinaRulz: Okay sounds good ^_~

She didn’t seem to notice as she logged on and changed her avatar to like an assassin. 

The Chatroom was a buzz about the missing video and those who were shaming those who looked at it. 

Mario deserves better stop berating her

Tick Tick boom… Slim will take you out.

She will snipe your asses if you keep harassing her.

Napsta blasta!!!! 

Still thinks she is cute ^_^ I hope she does more vids. 

She is funny! Grl power


	6. Chapter 6

Frisk smiled at the comment section and the three of them gave them a show that lasted for several hours before they ended the game.

“I wanna thank my pals for joining me today, you two stay chill and thanks to all the viewers. Napsta out!” The streaming stopped then even though Slim was digging up more gold in in the mine. Frisk was sniping other skeletons and was enjoying herself.

“Thank you guys. I appreciate you letting me join in. I had fun overall.” Frisk says as she joined the others. 

“I should probably go I need to get ready for a special chat tomorrow.” 

“Cool, later mario!” 

Mario4life has logged out.

He smiled to himself as he logged out himself after telling his friend he’d talk to him later. She seemed... happy.

The next day Frisk was running around Isabella’s room.

“Frisk calm down. You are just talking to him. It isn’t like you haven’t talked to him before.” Isabella tried to calm her friend down.

“But I never seen him! This is going to be totally different. I want to look nice.” 

“Oh… you have a crush on him?” 

“Shut up… no … maybe I don’t know… “ Isabella caught Frisk by the hand smirked.

“Let me help you get ready for this talk. We will make you so beautiful that he would have to be a blind man not to want to get to know you better.” Frisk flushed as she nodded. Even though he wouldn’t see her lower half she wore a nice pink lace top and a blue jeans skirt. Isabella set up the laptop near the window so there was better lighting for her and made sure to keep Katy busy.

“Good luck!” Isabella says before leaving to distract Katy.

“Thanks Isabella.” Frisk says before logging in on skype and the chat. Her username was the same for both. It wasn’t any different for him either. 

TinyTinaRulz has logged in.

Collrd27: hi.

TinyTinaRulz: Hi… you ready… to try this… my username is the same here and on skype 

She logged into Skype waiting for the invite to chat. Frisk was nervous as she waited. He was even more nervous... he’d never mentioned once he wasn’t human... With a moment he decided well... either he was going to surprise his friend or this was the end of a good run. He blew out a stream of smoke before he hit the call button on Skype.

“yo.”

“You… hi… my boney friend.” She said with a soft smile as she hoped he didn’t notice the momentary shock of taking in his appearance. Frisk had makeup on and looked different in the light as she looked paler as she didn’t venture out very much outdoors.

“How are you? I guess your avatar makes a lot more sense… and now you probably fear me with a bow too.” He snickered.

“you were pretty deadly with it.” 

“That is the only thing I am good about that game. I can’t believe I am talking to my online buddy right now… face to face… this is so exciting! I mean… this is nice… and cool. Umm… this is my friend’s room. Isabella’s.” She lifted the laptop to show off the room. It looked like a punk rock room. 

“huh. she’s got some interesting taste.” 

“I show you my room but… it is really boring.” 

“can’t be any worse than mine.” He titled the webcam on top of his pc around a bit. The room was pretty dull... there wasn’t anything to see except a sliding door closet, a few white walls and a bed with black sheets and a red pillow on it.

“Your room has a punk look too. You and Isabella probably get along really well.” 

“eh, i didn’t pick out the bed sheets.”

“Your brother did?” 

“yup. a-”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE COMPUTER AGAIN?!” 

“and that would be him.” 

“That sounds oddly too familiar…” 

“I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO -” The smaller skeleton had his hands on his hips and was half in the frame. He wore a dark purple t-shirt and black jeans with black army boots and a deep purple scarf was around his neck. He had a scar along one socket.

“i said i would, but i didn’t say i’d do it now.” Frisk stayed quiet as she felt it wasn’t her place to say anything or make the situation worse for her friend.

“WHO IS THAT?!” 

“buddy of mine.” 

“Hmmmmm.... She Looks Familiar...” He seemed to go from raging annoyed to more quietly contemplative in under two seconds.

“Hi…” 

“Hello Human.” 

“Hello Skeleton.” She replied before covering her mouth at her rudeness. He stared at her a moment then started laughing.

“And You’re Friends? I Like This One! Surely Though She Would Do Better As A Friend To The Magnificently Magnanimous Sans!” Papyrus kinda just sweat dropped. Yeah, okay, he wasn’t sure he expected that kind of reaction from the two of them. 

“Wow, that is a cool title.” Frisk said with a smirk. 

“Naturally! I Would Stay To Chat But I Have Important Things That Must Be Done! Do Not Dawdle All Day Brother!” He then walked out, Papyrus sighed and took another drag on his cigarette.  _ damn that was a little more tense than i had anticipated. _

“I Like Her War Paint. I Should Find Some For Myself.”

“... and that’s my older sibling for you.” He said only once he was sure Sans was out of earshot.

“Pfff... he seems nice. He liked my “war paint”.” 

“he’s in a good mood today.” 

“Ahh… so I lucked out?”

“pretty much.” 

“What is he usually like?” 

“hmm...” He seemed to contemplate how he should answer that.

“let’s just say that you don’t want to catch him on a bad day.” 

“T-that bad?” He didn’t seem too phased about anything in Frisk’s opinion. She was hoping that her preparation to look nice for him would get some reaction but it seemed to have failed to catch his attention.

“can be.” 

“I see. You and Napsta been friends long?” 

“yeah. just outta curiosity, ya have a date later or something?” 

“Umm… no…” She said shyly. 

“I wanted to look nice for you.” He was so surprised he dropped the cigarette.

“ah... oh fuck.” He fumbled to grab the thing.

“Are you okay?” She saw him trying to catch the cigarette.

“yeah, yeah... just singed the shirt.” 

“Better the shirt than you.” She said with a smile.

“heh, not easy to singe me there.” 

“Except for your brother’s words apparently.” She instantly regretted saying that.

“Sorry, that was rude of me sorry.” 

“hmmmm, but not wrong.” He took a shorter drag on the cigarette. 

“I am still sorry. It wasn’t nice of me.” Frisk glanced down as she blushed from her rashness of her comment. She didn’t know how he might take what she said. She didn’t want him to be upset with her.

“it’s fine.”

“I will show you my room now.” That kind of took Papyrus back as he thought of her dressed up just for him and now she is showing her room to him. She stood up and as she did. He gotta see her whole outfit. Frisk did go all out to try to impress him. She picked up the laptop and walked to the closet and entered it showing the little space she lived in. Clothes lined the ceiling as her bed lays underneath. 

“Tadah…” He was mostly speechless from seeing the outfit, it didn’t help seeing the closet she lived in.  _ and they want her to pay rent for that? fuckin’ hell... _

“looks cozy.” 

“Thanks for the lie I appreciate it.” She said laying on the bed and fixing the camera angle.

“who said i was? just cuz it isn’t big doesn’t mean it’s not a nice place.” 

“I guess it is true but I thought by this point in my life I would have a little nicer place but Katy is right. I actually have to work if I want that. I have to get over my phobias and my anxieties.” It was darker in that room but the little led light she had against the wall gave her enough light to allow her to do what she needed to do.

“phobias aren’t easy to conquer.” 


	7. Chapter 7

“I guess. You look like you had met with …” She mimics the cut over her eye. He ran a finger over the scar. He normally didn’t think much about it but he knew it was there, just like the missing tooth.

“hmmm, old things you can say. life has been full of hard knocks ... literal and metaphorical.” 

“It looks pretty deep. Did it affect your eye sight?” 

“not my sight.” 

“Did it affect something else?” She caught on that he was being vague with this answer of his.

“magic.”

“Magic? I know some monsters can’t function well… I have two roommates who are monsters. One is a lizard and the other is a cat monster.” 

“huh. well i can function just fine. it just has affected some things but nothing major. not like i spend a lot of time doin’ stuff with my magic.” 

“I guess so. I don’t know what skeleton monsters use their magic for.” 

“heh, a lot of things honestly. but aside from my eye lights i only really use it to have a tongue.” 

“... a tongue? I g-guess I never t-thought of a tongue. How can y-you speak? Can I s-see it? Oh my God… ignore me… please. That was such a stupid question.” 

“heh, now if only i had me a g every time i got asked that.” He smirked, winking before he slid his tongue out. It was a deep lavender in color, close to black actually. He was definitely teasing her with a bit of sass.

“Oh really… you are probably a rich skeleton then.” She flushed as he teased her. 

“don’t i wish.” 

“Pfffttt… it looks like you ate ton of grape popsicles.” Frisk stuck out her tongue with a smirk. 

“It is only fair I show you mine since you showed me yours.”

“wow, yer pretty sassy there rabbit.”

“Rabbit? Is it because I have long ears?” She put two fingers behind her head to pretend she has ears like a rabbit.

“nah, cuz you’re cute and have your own little burrow.” 

“I-I am c-cute?” Frisk flushed a deep red. _ Why am I letting him get to me? He doesn’t know me and I don’t know him. I do know him but… I mean I didn’t even know he was a monster till a little bit ago. I still can’t stop my heart from thumping like crazy... _

“yeah.”  _ the fuck i say that for? _

“W-well you a-are the same…” She couldn’t look at his reaction as she was sure her face looked like a tomato. 

“and handsome…” Frisk muttered the last part it was almost illegible.

“Anyway… your gaming skills are pretty amazing. Play any other kind of games?” She tried to switch the subject as she tried her best to regain her composure. 

“a few. i don’t spend as much time playing as napsta does, but i’ve played games like halo, mario, zelda, and so on.” 

“Have you heard of Bioshock or Downtale? I love a game with a good story line. I play too many games… The lizard monster I was telling you about… he has a great collection of games he let’s me use.” 

“i’ve seen others seen bioshock, but what’s downtale?” 

“It is about these creatures who are being taken into a cyber prison of sorts when a programmer gets stuck and is forced to make a series of choices whether to save his program by destroying the foreign bodies aka the other fallen or to save those who are stuck there because of him. It is a story of choices that the programmer has to make as he comes to find out that the foreign bodies are also trying to steal his program for his own gain and the program is evolving in such a fast rate that if you get rid of the foreign bodies… it basically makes you a prisoner. If you follow somewhere in between… change some minds… different endings.” 

“huh. sounds interesting.” 

“I am so sorry. I was blabbing too much. It is funny… if I am around others I can’t talk but with you… it feels natural.” 

“nah, it’s fine. it’s pretty relaxing listening to you honestly.” At some point he’d put the cigarette out and hadn’t replaced it with another as he’d leaned back in his chair, listening to her.

“Or pretty boring. It is like a professor speaking with a monotone voice that puts everyone to sleep.” 

“nah, i’m not tired, just really relaxed.” He gave her a small smile.

“I am glad. I still can’t believe we are seeing each other. I wanted to do this for a while now but…” She cut herself off as she realized how crazy it might come off as she was going to say.

“but you were too shy. yeah, i kinda figured that out after all the time we’ve been talking to each other.” 

“No, I didn’t want you to think I was being too forward.” She muttered.

“I should go. Talk to you later Papyrus. It was nice to see you in person.” 

“it’s been nice, see ya later rabbit.” He smiled and the call ended.

She sighed.  _ Why did I tell him that!? Now he will think I am a loon.  _

Frisk set the laptop aside as she stared at the clothes above her as she recalled him calling her cute and she smiled. 

“He thinks I am cute but he is a skeleton monster… that means he is basically just a skeleton. Does he have… oh my God Frisk don’t think of your friend like that!”  _ I bet his kisses would taste like smoke and I would just melt into his arms.  _ She closed her eyes pretending to kiss him before shaking herself back into reality.

“I n-need to go g-get a breather.” She left the closet leaving the laptop behind. 

Frisk didn’t like the outdoors as much as most do because it requires a certain amount of interaction with others that she is not very good at but today she sat on the bench near her home and enjoyed the warm sun on her skin. 

Papyrus sat at the computer, staring off into space as his mind mulled over the entire encounter. She was as cute as her voice and... she had even put on make up and dressed up... and she’d done it for him and... oh stars...  _ get your head outta the clouds pal... no way. _

She wasn’t on that evening and the next day she logged on.

TinyTinaRulz: Hi Papyrus. How are you… no no no no… this is really stupid stop typing …

She erased that.

TinyTinaRulz: Hey hot stuff … whatsup 

She erased that as well. He seemed to have beaten her to the whole greeting thing.

Collred27: hey. 

TinyTinaRulz : Hi. How are you?

Frisk wished she was better at the seduction thing.

TinyTinaRulz: We can Skype again if you want or play video games? …. Whatever… 

_ Smooth… so SMOOTH… not… why don’t you tell him that he was all you thought about in your dreams too? _

Collrd27: hmm, well if you have the capture window installed we can vid chat and play too. 

TinyTinaRulz: I do! I have both. This will be so much fun! I hoped you wanted to do this.

She called his Skype and had Halo set up to play with him. He picked up the call and fiddled with his controller.

“yo. hold up on play, my controller is tangled here.” 

“Pfff… you are tangled into yourself? Are you saying you are in love with yourself?” 

“huh? I’m... pfff.. okay, no. my xbox controller smartie. and it’s not tangled in me, it’s tangled in itself.” A moment later he seemed to have gotten the cord situated. 

“okay, all good.” 

“Okay. So I got the game situated just click start when you are ready.” 

“got it.” He clicked start. 

“Like my avatar! It is purple and pink it is the perfect master chief. Shall we play it on legendary?” She looked at the camera and smiled. Today she had makeup as well with a light purple shirt and blue jeans on. 

“definitely a nice choice.” 

“Thanks, you look cute today.” The moment it left her mouth she instantly wished she could take it back. 

“heh, you’re too sweet... maybe i should call ya candy.” He smirked.

“Nope, I will stick with rabbit. I like that name. I prefer it to Miss F… I don’t know if you are referring to my grade average or to a certain activity...” She was too busy shooting the aliens to realize the flirt she just said. 

“pfff... wow... okay sniper... you really gotta dirty mind.” He shot back as he downed his fair share of aliens. He turned out to be a pretty damn good shot. 

“Hehe… I think you get my title here. I never said I had a clean mind.” 

“i really need to find a better name that fits... sniper is good, but that ain’t all you are.” He replies back and shoots and alien that had been creeping up on her.

“Thanks for the support.” 

“yup.”

“Hmm… as long as you don’t call me a good time gal. I think most nicknames work. So no… don’t call me Frisky. Only someone…” She couldn’t finish that statement as she got killed by a goliath and now she had to wait till he was in a safe area to allow her to join again. 

“I can’t believe he got me with that stupid hammer of his.”


	8. Chapter 8

“yeah... he’s not goin’ down easy... ah shit he’s seen me...” 

“RUN! If you die then we will have to restart this whole mission. Use the glitch where you can jump through that wall using a grenade jump sideways.” Granted it was an over complicated glitch and it works sometimes… but when it did it gave a huge advantage to the player.

“If you get to a safe place I can help you take it down.” There was a lot of cursing on his end as he ran for cover, stunning the thing by throwing a bomb at it.

“fuck fuck.... okay... damn it... i’m low... but i’m alive... and i think it lost sight of me.” 

“Shit… please don’t let it see you for like 10 more seconds.”

“i think i lost it... for the moment... damn it... i can hear it stomping around... “ Those had to be like the longest ten seconds of his life as he saw the foot but by that point it turned because Frisk had jumped back in and was distracting the thing. So now it was off chasing her again. Frisk was happy to join him again.

“This time how about we play keep away with him.”

“sounds good, i need some health packs though, did you see any on your way over?” 

“Yeah, there by the wall.” 

“got it, thanks. watch the radar, seems a few little boogies headin’ your way.” 

“No problem smokey.”

“pff...” He picked up the health and went in search of one more before he headed back into the thick of things. 

“Stay low the sob is stupid aggressive and his health bar is still over 50%.”

“i prefer the high ground but I got what you mean.” He’d found a high point near where the thing had been originally and was shooting it from there. So far the stupid thing was just stomping around trying to find them. He picked off a few of the others too.

“Pfff… Ahh so it wasn’t a cigarette you were smoking.” She placed some skilled shots taking out some of the lesser enemies.

“nope... that’s my gun smoke you see.” He joked, but he knew what she was talking about.

“Pfffttt… is that what you call your little friend? Whatever floats your boat Smokey.”

“nah, i don’t have a _little_ friend, rabbit.” He grinned a little, letting her interpret that any way she wanted. She flushed as the image popped into her head and she got killed by a little grunt.

“S-Sorry little bugger s-snuck up on me.”

“it’s fine.” He was smirking though as he took down the last of the enemies in the area.

“I s-should have been b-better though.” She felt her stomach doing flips.

“not your fault, there’s a lot of those little guys runnin’ around over here, or were. finally took the guy down so we’re clear for the next area when you get over here again.” 

“I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship. I die and you revive me somewhere else.” _Shit, I can’t believe he got to me so bad. Stupid!!! Stop thinking about things that can’t be if I can’t even venture past the yard… how can I ever hope to be in a relationship?_

“sounds like a plan rabbit.”

“Ready for round two?”

“you know it.” Frisk was so excited as they played the whole game of Halo with Papyrus on legendary.

“You are so epic with an assault gun.” It was four am when they finished the game entirely.

“he he holy crap... i haven’t done a run like that in forever.”

“I haven’t met someone that actually understood my strategies like you do. Man, this is the most fun I had… for so long.”

“me too honestly.” She smiled at the camera and looked at the time.

“I should get some sleep. Good night Papyrus. I can’t wait to do this again.” 

“me either, g’night rabbit.” She blew a kiss at the camera and waved before turning off the feed. He flushed even as he waved back. She’d caught him off guard with that. She felt so giddy as she set the laptop aside and went to bed. Frisk dreamt of the day when maybe… just maybe she can sit in the same room with him and play video games as a couple. Crazier things have happened before. Her dreams made her wonder about his kisses and if he would hold her. She wondered if that gold tooth would cut her if he kissed her skin. 

The next day Frisk got up really early and made everyone breakfast, despite the lack of sleep she had. Katy made snide remarks while Frisk was too happy to care. 

Sans wasn’t sure what to say when he found his brother was making breakfast and wasn’t smoking like usual... for the first time in years, that he could recall, his brother was not only up to make breakfast, but wasn’t smoking... 

Frisk went over to MK who sat at the table and hand him his pancakes.

“This is some good shit.” MK said eating the pancakes.

“Thank you and thank you for letting me use your video games.”

“No prob. I am glad you enjoy them.” He smiled eating his pancakes. Frisk smirked and made her way upstairs with her breakfast and logged in on the laptop. 

TinyTinaRulz has logged on.

Collrd27: yo

TinyTinaRulz: Good morning! I am surprised to see you on.

Frisk was beyond excited as she saw him on. Her heart started to thump in excitement. 

Collrd27: back at ya.

TinyTinaRulz: Well I can’t let my buddy wait for me for too long...

_I would have waited for you but you surprised me being on already. I am so happy right now._

TinyTinaRulz: I made breakfast and I didn’t even care about Katy’s stupid attitude. I am in such a great mood today!!

Collrd27: you too huh? guess great minds think alike... shocked my bro into silence for once heh. the look on his skull was priceless... shoulda took a pic. 

TinyTinaRulz: You should have!! X3 so … want to skype video game again? 

Collrd27: you read my mind x3 

Frisk already had everything set up as she clicked the call button. When Papyrus saw her she had an interesting change of outfit. She was wearing a black shirt but the front had the poison mushroom from Mario and she had dark purple eye shadow on. 

“Hey smokey. Good morning like my new shirt? Isabella got it for me.” He smirked.

“ya look like you’re about to be someone’s happy death.” 

“Hmmm… seems appropriate then.” 

“kinda exotic there if ya ask me. i like it.” Papyrus was dressed in a black t-shirt himself but his had red lettering with a heartbeat line above it and a short flat line, the shirt said: For a moment you bored me to death

“Pfff… I like your outfit but I hope I don’t bore you to death.” 

“thanks, and nah, i don’t think ya will... i’m kinda already there aren’t i? nothing but bones.” 

“Well you… do the …” She couldn’t finish the line as she flushed feeling shy and starting up Halo 2.

“ah c’mon now rabbit, don’t leave me hanging.” 

“Y-you really w-want to know?” 

“yeah.”

“Y-you have the o-opposite effect on me.” She meant the flat line on his shirt and her heart racing. He took it though as the opposite of his statement.

“pff.. so a skeleton that makes someone come alive? now that IS something.” 

“Yeah… sure… I need to work on my …” She brushed her hair back as she felt so nervous. 

_you’re too cute for your own good little rabbit... some day you’re gonna make someone very lucky... when you leave your burrow that is._

“I mean it is probably stupid to say that you do that … I mean… you probably think it is crazy.” 

“nah, not stupid.” She started up the new game with him. 

“I feel that my flirts are the worst.” 

“pfff, you haven’t met jerry then.” 

“How bad is his flirts?” 

“he opens his mouth and everyone leaves the room.” 

“Pffff… poor … pfff… guy…” She didn’t feel sorry for him. 

“oh believe me, he’s not poor by any means. no one likes bein’ around him for longer than they have to be.” 

“I should ask Jack or MK if they know Jerry.” She sniped several of the grunts. 


	9. Chapter 9

“So how about you what is your best flirt? Come on smokey. I bet you have a few under your belt. I can use some good advice.” She couldn’t believe how brave she was at that moment. 

“uh...” _oh shit shit shit shit..._

“what makes ya think that?” 

“You have the whole… bad boy look down.” _Plus, you are super hot and I want you to flirt with me._

“Watch out!” She watched him get killed by a grenade as she dived behind a wall. 

“Is everything okay on your side?”

“er... pff... well, you blew my mind so now i’m over there... over there and up there...” He says, pointing around the screen. She laughed as she watched him point all over the screen causing her inevitable death as well.

“S-shit…” She laughed.

“welp... now i can literally lift your spirits.” 

“Pfff because you have a ghost of a chance?”

“exactly.” He smirked.

“let’s try this one again shall we?” 

“From the top.” She forgot her request of him to tell her a flirt and they continued on their epic conquest.

When they had finished a mission he had an idea. He just didn’t know what she’d think once it was done... 

“okay, you taking point on the left?” He asked as they started the mission, he had hit record on his side... it wasn’t live feed of course... but...

“Yes. I can do that.” She followed his lead

“alright then let’s mow ‘em down and toss the clippings in the neighbor’s yard.” 

“Fertilizer coming up!” She sniped several of the grunts and elites. 

“watch your six, incoming.” With a grenade tossed towards the enemy she jumped behind the banister. It was a bit of a tough run but they’d pulled through on that one and at the end of the mission he’d stopped recording. 

“That was epic. I think I am out of breath and I didn’t even move.”

“why don’t we take five and watch a replay?” 

“A replay?”

“yeah. i recorded it, but that was it.” 

“Pfff… I haven’t heard my voice so… okay let’s do it. You bring the virtual popcorn and I will bring the virtual beer.”

“sounds good, give me a second and i’ll have it linked up for ya.” He fiddled with it a moment before he sent her a link in the chat.

“Okay I am just taking off the cap of the virtual beer… it is so stubborn like a loot crate box.” She pretends to toss one to him.

“pfff.” He leaned back into his chair as he hit play himself and watched a replay of their mission.

“Wow… we are really good together.” She couldn’t believe how great they are.

“yeah. you’re the best partner i’ve had in some time.”

“I bet you say that to all the girls.” She smirked.

“uh huh... and that’s why i’m still single.” He joked.

“Ahhh… makes sense. Well I am not going anywhere.”

“lucky me then.” 

“You say that now.” She smiled as she felt a little flip of her stomach.

“you stick with me rabbit and the internet gonna have a lotta broken hearts.” 

“Here I thought I already had a lot of blue… out there.” She was going to say something else but she thought maybe not.

“Blue balls is what I … meant to say…”

“yeah... well, too bad for them i guess.” 

“Paps how many partners have you had over the years?”

“depends.” He says thoughtfully. He had a feeling this was a question that could mean two very different things... 

“Depends on what?”

“what kinda partner you mean.” 

“Well… kinda meant your gaming partner but if you wanted to add like how many girlfriends in there…”

“just wanted to clarify before i answered. hmmm, over the years i’ve had three different gaming partners before you.” 

“I am the best and yet I don’t get a virtual trophy?” She smirked towards the camera.

“pff, i could always make you one.” 

“Yes the great and powerful sniper of Frisk demands a pixel art trophy using paint program to satisfy her ego needs.” He laughs and messes a bit with his computer and a few minutes later he sends her a gif of a trophy with confetti falling around it that says “best player partner” on it.

“Ohhhhhh… oh it is so cute!!!”

“best i could do on short notice.” 

“I love it! Thank you.” She played it over and over again.

“Yup. i’m gonna grab a drink real quick.” He pulled off the headset and headed downstairs to the kitchen. 

“Okay.” She played with the gif as she waited. Frisk stood up to stretch her legs letting the computer sit there as she messed around with the shirts above wondering what to wear tomorrow.

“He might like orange… but he is too punk to like orange.”

“Frisk?” Isabella knocked on the closet door.

“Are you taking to your boyfriend again?”

“Shhhhh!!!! I am waiting for him to come back and he is not my boyfriend yet… go away. I will tell you all the details later.”

“Good luck saving the prince’s heart.” He came back with a bottle of barbeque sauce and sat down, sipping at it before setting it aside. He then pulled on the headset again.

“Bye Isabella!”

“Pfffttt Bye Frisk. Oh you should wear the cute black skirt tomorrow that will spin his skull.” Papyrus wondered about that as he waited patiently. He’d only caught part of that.

“Hi. Ignore her she is trying to get a rise out of me.”

“oh? i only heard part of it. trying to look nice for a hot date or something?” 

“S-something…” She had a deep flush that took over.

“I am n-not good at the w-whole looking pretty thing.”

_figures she’d be taken.... well, nothing i can do._

“I h-hope one day he w-will see me like I s-see him.”

“unrequited huh? tough break.” _ouch._

“It is. I don’t think I am his type to be honest.”

“that’s a shame. well, i’m sure there’s someone out there who will see ya for who you are rabbit, and love ya for it.” 

“Yeah, I do too. How about you? Oh you said you are single I don’t know why I am making things odd.”

“yeah, but doesn’t mean i don’t have my socket on someone. just means we aren’t a thing.”

“Y-you do…” Her smile disappeared as he said that. Her heart ached.

“not that she knows it. but that’s life i guess.”

“Did you… did you try telling her?” She hated herself for even mentioning it.

“no.”

“I see.” She didn’t want to push him into some other woman’s arms.

“anyway, she’s a little outta my league so there’s kinda no point.” 

“Pfffttt… what? Have you seen yourself. She has to be stupid and blind not drooling over you. I mean you are funny and have this cocky ass attitude that is really such a bad ass feel.” He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck as he flushed a little.

“i dunno... someone like me... a lot are kinda out of my league...”

“Well if that is the case stop playing baseball and league of legends and change your own fate… because…” It got a small chuckle out of him, but he didn’t think he could make her understand. He left it at that.

“I don’t know why you are laughing at me. This hurts me the most.”

“why should it?” He had to admit, that kinda surprised him and caught him off guard. Did she really care so much after so little time?

“Because if you are with another it means you are not with me.”


	10. Chapter 10

“fair point. but i don’t think i’d ever forget you.” He took that one literally in words, but he wondered briefly what it really meant... 

She let her emotions get the better of her and tears slipped down her face.

“hey... don’t do that frisk.” He felt his soul shake a little.

“Yeah, I won’t forget you either. Goodbye Papyrus. I am glad some other girl makes you happy. I wished I was brave enough to have done it instead.” She closed the lid of the laptop as she just cried.

He stared at the screen... what? It couldn’t be... She... 

“fuck my luck...” He mutters to himself and slumps in the chair as the words sink in. Now what was he supposed to do? He pulled off the headset and tossed it aside. Well... there was ONE thing he could... He pulled up the program and did a little bit of editing before uploading the video to his account that he’d taken of their mission. He entitled it “Playing with Mario” and after that he shut down his computer.

Within a week the video had became very popular due to Papyrus’ association with Napstablook and how popular Frisk’s account became. He watched the account and the video a few times, but other than that, he didn’t seem to do much in the online community.  He got a message from a MK.

“Hey, saw the video. Damn Frisk became popular fast. I am her roommate MK. Are you the one Issabella keeps saying she wants to kick in the rear for breaking Frisk’s heart?”

“probably. not that i meant to.”

“Dude… fucking hell… she is moping in her closet and I am getting a little worried. If I give you my cell number will you just talk to her. Everyone but Katy is worried about her.”

“and say what? i told her the truth... i just didn’t tell her that she was the one i was talkin’ about. look, i don’t think it’s going to make any difference, and i’m not really good for anyone.”

“Are you fucking for real right now? If you like this chick and she likes you are you going to just go around and say woe is me… Geez… I should just ask her out myself.”

“like i said, i’m not good for anyone. you wanna ask her out... be my guest. i have no claim.”

“Whatever man. I tried to help. I guess I can see- you know what it isn’t my business and I am just not going to even tell her about the video. She gave her laptop away.”

“if you care about her... just take care of her k? someone should.”

“Are you going to commit suicide or something?”

“no, but i’m not exactly in the position to take care of her either.”

“You mean clean up your own mess…”

“pretty much. i don’t really know anything about her and she and i could be a literal world away for all i know. at least this way she has someone who cares about her doing something.” 

“Whatever… stay there…” Papyrus wondered what he was doing.  MK dragged Frisk to her laptop and pressed the Skype button.

“The fuck…” She was wearing no makeup and looked like she cried for days with blood shot eyes and dark circles.

“took the words outta my mouth.” He mutters.

“mk, ya little shit.” 

“He likes you and you like him… now stop crying.” MK left feeling like he didn’t gain or do anything to help the situation as Frisk looked at the laptop.

“He is such an ass for doing this to us.” Papyrus sighs.

“yeah.... i told him it didn’t change what i said. persistent, give him that i guess.”

“He is nice but… I like you. I know you don’t feel that way and Isabella says that soon I can get over you but for fuck’s sake. It is like you burrowed your way into my skull and I can’t stop thinking of you.” She pressed a finger against her skull.  He was silent a moment before propping his head on one hand.

“can’t get you out of my skull either. especially not after how that last one ended... “

“The last one ended?” 

“our last conversation.”

“Oh… I know. She is lucky. I won’t stand in her way I promise. Can I still be your friend at least?” Her voice pleading a little.

“... your roommate might be a persistent ass... but he wasn’t wrong.”

“... Y-you like me? Y-you like me like me? Please don’t lie to me… I don’t my heart teased that way.”

“i was talking about you last time... when we got into that topic. i’m not lying. i never meant to hurt you.” She was between smiling and crying as she let out a little laugh.

“A-all this time… I t-thought that b-because I was too shy that s-some other being found you and got to… all those thoughts… I tried to do something really stupid.”

“you gotta wild imagination there my little rabbit.” He smiled faintly.

“It tends to run off on its own. I like being your player 2 and your g-gir-“ 

“There you are miss moping everywhere. I swear you are the biggest drama queen on this side of the neighborhood.” Papyrus shifted a little, a slight smirk crossing his features as a pillow went flying and smacked the girl in the face.

“What the…” Frisk smirked as she laughed at Katy.

“you ever shut that mouth of yours? i swear to whatever thing you worship i’m so sick of hearing the garbage that comes from it.”

“Oh fuck you! Makes sense the only thing that even want to touch her is a being that doesn’t even have a brain.”

“pfff.. shows what you know. for someone who claims to be human... you certainly are bad at pretending to be one.”

“Pretending?” Frisk asked.

“yeah... because humans are humane... that thing is just something in human skin. least as far as i see. what do humans call those creatures... ummm... daemons or something... ” 

“You are just jealous that you will never be touched by something like me.”

“yeah... i don’t touch garbage or want it on me. so no... i’m not jealous.” 

“At least tell me you are charging him to show him your parts?” Katy asked Frisk.

“you  _ do _ realize that pillow didn’t attack you on its own right? i think there are more deadly things that could have their own life if you don’t beat it and keep that skanky ass idea of what you call a good time, in your own fucking head.” 

“Fine, good luck. You freaks deserve each other. I hope a bus runs you over.” A book hurled itself into her leg. He wasn’t kidding around. She tripped and fell before getting up and glaring as she limped out of the room.

“welp, the air is now cleaner.”

“Thanks Papyrus… I was going to say about … being your girlfriend…” He smiled a little and touched the camera, as if he could reach out to her and touch her some how. She closed her eyes as if he actually did touch her softly.

“i love you.” He murmurs softly.

“I love you too Papyrus.” She whispered softly as she leaned forward and kissed the camera. His soul did a few flips. 

“I can’t believe I kissed a camera...”

“heh... well, maybe we should take this back to your room then?” She smiled and she shut the lid temporarily until she got to her room and she opened the lid with her in her black lace bra.

“I-is this w-what you meant?” He flushed a dark shade.

“s-sorta.” 

“You want the bra off then?” She whispered to him.

“f... you’re really tempting me here little rabbit... because ... well... i have a way of getting to places... if i know where i’m going...”

“You know how to get me? All I have to do is show my boobs. Done deal.” She took off her bra and let it drop. He fell outta his chair... fuck... yup, he was fucked alright.

“WHAT IS ALL THE RACKET ABOUT?”

“uh... sorry bro, um... i fell out of my chair... um... i’m going to pick up a guest.” He fumbled.

“A GUEST? THIS HOUSE IS A MESS!” Well, at least that’d keep his brother busy for a little while. His magic flared and swirled around him as he hurled himself to the room he remembered seeing briefly. It had been a good enough reference when she’d showed him what it looked like. He was a little less than graceful though at the moment and bumped into something, knocking several things over in the process.

“oopss...” 

“Papyrus?!” Isabella asked in a surprised tone.

“How… when…”

“called magic.” He grinned, despite the flush.

“ah... excuse me.” He walked out of the room and into the closet. Frisk was topless still talking to the laptop wondering where Papyrus went. He closed the door behind him.

“hey rabbit.” 


	11. Chapter 11

“I c-can’t believe it… you are really here…” She stood up and slowly caressed his face and smiled as her hands shook from the surprise and just being excited about seeing him. He nuzzled into the touch gently. She leaned up and kissed his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as he returned the kiss.

“I knew you would taste so good… I dreamt of the kiss since I first saw you…” She flushed as she admitted that. Her hand caressing his face.

“you’ve been getting your exercise in my skull since then.” He says softly with a smile.

“It is what I do best… and apparently sniping and apparently getting hot guys to come rescue me with my boobs.”

“i’d rather be the only hero to do that.”

“Pffftttt… like the bat signal but just flashing….” He chuckled a little. 

“why don’t you put that shirt on again and you can meet my brother.” 

“Don’t you want to try out the controls first?” She teased.

“not with your little friend on the other side of this door... but we will have some time when we get back to my place.”

“I thought you said it wasn’t called your little friend.” She whispered. He snorted.

“i meant izzy. she was there when i got here.” He replies as he lets go of her. She grabbed a shirt and put it on.

“Oh… I told you I suck at flirts.”

“nah, you don’t.” 

“I flirted with you last time I said you did the opposite to me. You make my heart race…”

“i guess i’m the one the sucks then if i can’t tell what you’re telling me.” 

“Or… or maybe… we both suck at flirting but we are super legendary halo players.”

“could be, could also be legendary at somethin’ else too.” He joked lightly as he put an arm around her waist.

“Hmmm… I am guessing you are not talking about becoming a legendary crotchet experts.” He chuckled at that one.

“hang on. literally.” He replies. She had no qualms about that as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against him. His magic flared and swirled around them both and the two of them left the room and landed on the bed, with her on top.

“I AM NOT READY! SEND THEM THE FUCK AWAY!” Papyrus chuckled, nuzzling against her, muttering.

“not a chance.” She snickered as she turned to kiss his teeth gently. She loved the taste of smoky barbeque that lingered just slightly. He returned the kiss, enjoying the moment.

“SERIOUSLY IF I COME UP THERE AND YOUR DEALER IS THERE OR SOMEONE I WILL-“ His bedroom door shut and locked. 

“He is having a bad moment?” She asked quietly.

“he’s temperamental. thinks he knows who i brought but i’m not giving him that satisfaction.”

“Oh? How are you going to do that?” She asked in a little teasing tone.

“heh, he’ll cool down after the house is clean. until then we can chill here.”

“Okay cool. What do you want to do?”

“hmmm, well for the moment i’m enjoying this.” His fingers lightly played with some strands of hair.

“I will make you a deal… you can play with my hair if we can cuddle on the bed. Fair?”

“deal.” Frisk smiled as she nuzzled against him like a cat sleeping on their owner. His fingers slid through her hair, it was so soft... it just amazed him. He was mesmerized by the feel of it.

“The cigarettes… are they barbeque flavor?” 

“no.”

“Just curious…”

“it’d be interesting if they were, but i can’t say i’ve run across that. heh... two vices in one would be very interesting indeed.” 

“Oohhh… that could be… I think you kinda look really hot when you smoke.” He flushed, his free hand lightly resting at her waist. 

“i feel like the luckiest skeleton at the moment.” 

“I feel if I was a little more patient and actually said how I felt we could have skipped all that drama before and played games until this point… but I feel the same minus the skeleton part…” She wiggles against his hand a little as she sighed in relief.

“Well at least your boney hand got that itchy spot around my waist.” He chuckles a little. 

“you sure about that? the itch part i mean.” One finger slipped beneath the material, skimming along the soft, warm flesh beneath. She shuttered underneath him as a soft whimper came her.

“I am n-not sure…”

“maybe i should test that.” He gently scratched along her skin. She laughed a little bit.

“I t-think you are g-getting close.” 

“hmmm, maybe here then?” He shifted a little to scratch a little higher, but not by much. He could feel her skin was getting warmer.

“You g-got it.” She had a deep flush going on her face. 

“good to know.” He replied, skimming his fingers lightly along the skin.

“Like what you f-feel? I know I a-am not the c-cutest. I m-may not like Katy but… she h-had more b-boyfriends than me… and my sister… she married right a-away…” 

“you just knew that you should take your time. as for being cute... well, they say it’s in the eye of the beholder right? you’re beautiful to me.” 

“I love you Papyrus. You make me feel so special.” She held him tight.

“i love you too.” He kisses her gently. She returned the kiss as she could hear some pounding at the door. 

“ARE YOU IGNORING ME! I TOLD YOU TO CLEAN YOUR FUCKING ROOM AND I AM HERE TO INSPECT TO SEE IF YOU DID IT.” 

“i’m a little... tied up bro, but i did clean it.” He chuckles before kissing her again.

“TIED UP! ARE YOU BEING KIDNAPPED? DON’T TELL ME YOU ARE SO FUCKING WEAK THAT YOU NEED ME TO SAVE YOUR ASS.” 

“He might…” Frisk mutters before kissing him again. This little kisses were sweet and loving. He returned the kisses. 

“come back when i’m not tied up.” He calls back.

“HOW DO I KNOW WHEN YOU ARE NOT DOING SOME WEIRD S&M BY YOURSELF?” 

“what do you care if i am? my room... and give it three hours at the very least.” 

“AUGH… JUST SAY YOUR MASTURBATING… “ 

“but that would be lying and i know ya hate it when i lie.” He replies before kissing her. She smirked as she returned the kisses. 

“THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THIS IS JUST FRUSTRATING.” 

“yeah... but i think what we do is between me and my little rabbit.” He replies.

“OH GOD YOU NAMED YOUR DICK… I AM OUT OF HERE.” Papyrus burst out laughing.

“Who knew my nickname would give us alone time. Three hours?” She nuzzled against his neck. 

“you were considering m-more?” He asked, curious.

“I am impressed that is all.” 

“thought it would give us enough time to relax... and for my brother to calm down.” 

“Of course…” She smirked as she kissed his neck as she began to touch his chest. A shiver ran through him.

“You said your friend is not small... so if we are going to do this… please be gentle and… do you have protection?” 

“i did and don’t worry about that... i won’t hurt you.” 

“I just don’t want to end up accidentally with a kid without some planning.” 

“no worries there. that’s kinda not how this works for monsters like me.”

“I been to biology class and sex education… babies happen when a male and a female come together making a baby.” 

“male and female human maybe, but i’m a monster. monsters without the physical qualifications, like you little lady, can’t procreate without using their soul. monster sexual biology 102.”

“Well this is weird but… I am glad to know that if we do this that nothing comes of it.” 

“makes things less complicated.” 


	12. Chapter 12

“For now.” She kissed him a little heated this time as she pushed up his shirt and rubbed his ribs. He dove into the kiss, pulling her against him. She moaned deeply as shove her tongue into his mouth and she moved her hips against him. His tongue tangled with hers, a groan rising from him. He slid his hands beneath the material, sliding his fingers along her spine. She let out a moan as she felt him touch her. Frisk backed up and rested over his pelvic bone as she took off her shirt. She still didn’t have her bra still. She returned to kissing him. He flushed, skimming his hands along her sides, returning the kiss even as his fingers slid up to caress her breasts gently. Moans left her as he teased her body. She was so happy and her love for him grew as her mind started to wander. 

“you’re so beautiful.” He purrs as he trails nips along her neck.

“Y-you are... so … perfect…” She moaned as her mind became a blur of lust as she sat again and began to grind against his pelvic region with her hips. 

“ah! f-fuck that’s g-good...”

“I bet it will feel good too.” Her voice had a more seductive tone as she continued to rock back and forth rubbing against him and his shorts. He groaned, arching against her.

“Don’t tell me your little friend has come and gone?” She teased as she rubbed against him harder. Frisk wasn’t thinking clearly as her shyness disappeared when she is with him. He shuddered.

“definitely not.” 

“Maybe I used the wrong version of come?” 

“n-not at all.” He pulled her to him for a heated kiss. She kissed him passionately as she tangled her tongue with his and teased his ribs. His hands shifted down to get rid of the remaining clothes between them. He could only think that he wanted all of her as he kissed her passionately.

“Wait one moment…” She peaked at his package and smirked.

“I was right. I knew it would be the same purple and he ain’t no small boy…” He chuckled a little.

“well, it is the color of my magic, and i’m in no hurry.” He nipped at her shoulder. She moaned as she returned the kisses. Her lust taking over as her breathing was becoming heavy as she nipped at his neck. She loved how he moaned against her. How he felt… it was perfect. Frisk slipped her hands through his ribs having heard touching a soul can cause weird things. He grinded against her slowly, the feel of her against him sent a sort of delicious pleasure through him he’d not known before and he craved it in the lust haze thoughts in his mind. 

“Pap… oh fuck… Pap... “ Frisk moaned as she tried to get more moans from him as she teased his soul more. She kissed his neck as she grinded against him as well. A sharp gasp of pure pleasure was followed by a deep pleasured groan as he arched beneath her, his fingers lightly scraping down her back as he shuddered. She leaned back as she felt him touch her. She loved how he felt against her. 

“I can… help your f-friend… umm… go in m-me…” Frisk obviously either had very little experience or none at at all. 

“is my little rabbit ready?” He murmurs, one hand slipped between them, skimming along the folds before gently probing deeper.

“U-uhuh…. Oh god…” She looked so innocent as she nodded but when he started to tease her that disappeared in a flash as soft moans came from her as she rolled back her head. She moved against his fingers as she became tighter around him. 

“mmm... warm and soft...” He purred lustfully. 

“Y-you really k-know how toooo… *moan* get some noises out of mmeeee…” She was hanging by a thread as she was breathing heavily and she kissed his lower body.

“P-please… Papyrus… I need you…” He slipped his fingers from her. 

“can’t say no to something as sexy as you little rabbit.” He shifted slightly to slide into her, slowly, groaning in pure pleasure. She arched as she grinded against him. She sat against his pelvic and rubbed against him hard. 

“oh fuck frisk.... s-so good...” He groaned. 

“Y-you f-feel… a-amazing.” His hands slid to her hips, shifting to guide her into a rocking motion as he thrust up into her, the lust taking over his mind, driving his actions. She couldn’t think as she just gave into the pleasure going faster and faster. Her body tighten around his member sending pleasures he has never known through him. Pulling groans and moans from him with each jolt as the pleasure took over his senses and all he knew was her. 

“Fuck… I am so c-close…” She rubbed against him hard.

“I want you to fuck me hard.” He shuddered, his fingers digging in a little as he gave into her request, angling to increase the pleasure. 

“i aim to m-make you scream my little rabbit.” He murmurs as he thrust harder.

“Papyrus! PAPYRUS…” The pleasure was overwhelming as she ended up screaming his name and the pleasure took over.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?” 

“GO THE FUCK AWAY!” Frisk yelled back, Papyrus, smirked, giving a particularly hard thrust. His little rabbit was spunky after all... 

“Ahhh… Papsss… Oh god…” 

“such lovely voice you have.” He purrs as he continued, he was loving this.

“W-What The…”

“I SAID GO AWAY. I AM MAKING LOVE WITH YOUR BROTHER NOW FUCK OFF!” Silence… He nipped her neck.

“god you’re so sexy...” He groans.

“Says the sexist monster on earth.” He shifted the angle again, he wanted to hear more of that sweet voice. She moaned deeply as she matched movement with him as she grinded against him.

“Paps… Paps… Papyrus…” She was at the edge. He thrust harder, egged on by the sound of his name on her lips, it sent tendrils of pleasure through him like nothing else. She quakes as her body clenched completely around his member as the pleasure overwhelmed her. He cried out in utter bliss as the pleasure swept over him, clinging to her tightly. She collapsed onto his chest. She placed loving kisses all over his face. He returned the little kisses, one hand lazily stroking her back as they lay there. She looked at his collar.

“Is the collar on permanently or does it mean something?”

“heh, it was a gift. it’s not on permanently.” 

“Can I try it on?”

“sure.” He reached over and unlatched the thing then handed it over. She held it and took a small whiff of the collar. It had a faint scent to it.

“I don’t know why but the thought of smoke and you is so sexy.” She placed the collar on and backed up a little bit to show it off.

“says the sexy little number sittin’ on me.” He replies with a slight smile.

“looks good on ya... but then again you could probably make anything look hot.” 

“Pfffttt… well I best be the only one near you then so you can be smoking hot all the time.” He simply smiled as his gaze wandered over her appreciatively. 

“ARE YOU DONE WITH THAT HOOKER OF YOURS?! SHE HAS AN ATTITUDE PROBLEM THAT I CAN'T STAND.”

“she’s not a hooker bro that’s why she barked at you for sniffin’ around!” Papyrus shot back, smirking.

“SHE IS A BITCH?!?”

“she’s mine! back off.” Was the possessive growl.

“THE FUCK?! SINCE WHEN?!”

“since none of your business.” This was definitely a new exchange between the two brothers.

“NICE COMEBACK! DID YOUR BITCH TELL YOU TO SAY IT?” There was a low growl and something outside the door was smashed by a rather large bone not too far from where Sans was standing. A warning shot.

“What was that sound?” Frisk asked as she yawned. She felt so tired after all.

“WHAT THE HECK IS THAT FOR?”

“take a guess.” He shoots back before turning his attention to Frisk and murmuring.

“just a little message, trying to tell him to leave... we’ll see if he takes it.” He shifted a bit to draw her close to him again, nuzzling against her.

“I GUESS I WILL TALK TO YOU AND YOUR BITCH LATER THAN.” A bone hit sans on the head. His brother was thick sometimes.

“I think I know his nickname he has for me.”

“i’d prefer he find a new one.” 

“Maybe after seeing me it can be different.” She nuzzled against him.

“You know I don’t care… I haven’t felt this alive… ever.” He nuzzled against her in return. She fell asleep in his arms. She felt safe there and that he wouldn’t hurt her. He drifted off to sleep for a nap himself, he didn’t sleep long, but he did sleep deeply and felt rested when he woke again. He felt a thrill of pleasure in his soul to wake up to her. _so beautiful...._

“Turn down the nightlight.” She muttered as his soul glowed. He couldn’t help the soft chuckle setting the blanket over his soul to mute its glow a little while he simply took her all in. He couldn’t help himself. She nuzzled against him and was in pure bliss as she slept. There was a knock on the door.

“I Know You Will Say Go Away But I Need To Ask If You Ate Still.” Papyrus sighed a little and pulled away slowly from her, careful not to wake her and then located his shorts before going to the door. He opened it slightly, just enough to step through and closed it behind him.

“What Happened To Your Collar?”

“rabbit wanted to try it on. she’s sleeping.”


	13. Chapter 13

“I Thought It Was A Dog Monster… Are You Telling Me It’s A Rabbit Monster And Not A Bitch?”

“no, she’s neither. that’s just what i call her. she’s human.”

“Really? One Of THEM… They Are The Worst. Except The One She Seems Like She Could Be A Good Ride. I Think That Is The Phrase I Am Thinking Of…” He smacked his brother upside the head. It wouldn’t hurt, but it would say a lot of things words couldn’t. 

“What?” He rubbed his head as he didn’t understand.

“i told you she’s not like that.” 

“OH! She Is The One That You Been Wasting Your Time Persuading And Jerking Off To.” Frisk overhears this and flushed deeply.

“sans!” 

“I Need Time To Myself Sans! I Just Need Five Minutes When Clearly She Is Not On…” He tapped at his skull like he knew what was going on. Papyrus flushed a deep shade.

“i told you before she was special... you just didn’t believe me.” He mutters.

“Special Enough To Do What Most Hookers Do…”

“after practically taking her here. she isn’t a hooker for asgore’s sake! i’m still trying to convince her to be my mate.”

“That’s Right You Haven’t Paid Her… She Is A Stupid Hook-“ He smacked his brother this time making it sting. The look he gave him said it all.

“Why Her? Is It Because She That Desperate?”

“if you don’t know the answer to _that_ question then you don’t know me.” He growled a little as he walked off.

“Geez… That Girl Is Getting Between Us. She Probably Want To Be Fed As Well…”

“Papyrus?” Frisk asks as she puts the blanket over herself. She didn’t think Papyrus would leave her alone with this stranger nearby. Papyrus made some sandwiches and got a glass of juice before heading back to the room. He figured she might be a little hungry too.

“Papyrus… Look… I…” Papyrus walked past Sans and went to the bedroom. Frisk covered herself with the quilt and peeled over the cover to see who it was.

“Oh thank goodness it is you.” Frisk says as he closed the door. 

“What is going on?” 

“eh? well, thought ya might be hungry.” 

“I can use a bite to eat.” She sat up letting the blanket slip. 

“What do you have chef Pap?” 

“heh, nothing too complex.” He sat down on the bed and handed her a plate with a sandwich on it and the juice.

“Perfect but… you know… I like dessert first may I have a little dessert?” She leaned forward and caught his teeth giving him a brief kiss. He flushed at the words, but returned the kiss.

“and ya claim ya can’t flirt.” 

“I can’t. I looked that up on my cell phone.” She admitted showing the flirt off her phone she marked to remember.

“takes a smart person to think of that though.” He chuckled a little and took a bite of his sandwich, which was more barbeque than whatever else was supposed to be on there.

“You got enough barbeque?” She felt that nagging feeling that she wanted to mention about the jerking off thing. It was bugging her.

“heh, i think so.” He took a big bite of his sandwich when she asked.

“Did you really umm… play with yourself when you use to talk to me?” He flushed a dark shade.

“i... uh.... c-couldn’t help it after a bit... after... um, i knew you better... and...” He was fumbling this horribly. She smiled as she flushed as well.

“D-does it m-make it any b-better I h-had thoughts about h-how you would f-feel against me… h-how you w-would taste? I m-might have h-had a night or two when I let m-my hand take y-your place.” She couldn’t look at him at all as she admits that. He was at a loss for words there. Frisk put her hand out trying to reach for the food without looking at him. He put a hand over hers gently, he felt a sense of a mutual understanding... that they had both been waiting and wanting. She turned and faced him before cupping his face and kissing him gently. 

“You know… now that I tasted …” She glanced at her phone before continuing. “Heaven… I don't know if I want to go. It kinda loses its punch if I have to look at the flirt. Let me try that again. I like you a lot and now that we are … this … I don’t want to lose you to any other girl… or bitch because I want to be the only bitch in your life.” 

“... and here i thought i’d have to spend a few weeks working for that.”

“Working on what?” 

“convincing you to accept being my mate for the rest of my life.” The food flew off the bed as she jumped on top of him and kissed him heatedly. He was caught off guard but returned the kiss.

“I would be an idiot not to want that.” She placed loving kisses all over his face and than just hugged him. 

“My sister Chara is not invited to the wedding if we decide to get hitched."

“kinda figured that.” He held her into a gentle, but secure embrace.

“She is married to that Prince Asriel as one of his concubines or whatever…” 

“consorts... ugh. that pig... yeah... i’ve heard about that kinda thing, but i’ve never been one to endorse it.”

“He still let’s her get her way. Once every month the consorts get to get one request that he grants their wishes.” 

“i still wouldn’t want that kinda thing myself. i can’t imagine having to deal with it on either side honestly. just a mess. i dunno if i should feel sick or just bad for them for that... besides, i have all i could ever want right here.” 

“My sister is still worse than your brother… well… no… she is just the worst person ever.” 

“no argument here. Speaking of, we should probably get dressed and i can give you a tour.”

“S-sure… a t-tour…” She got up and put on her shirt and shorts on. 

“Can I borrow your collar for a bit… I feel shy when I am not …” 

“sure.” She took his hand after getting dressed. He had put a shirt on and entwined their fingers before they left the room. As he’d told her, it was a large house; as there were three other bedrooms not currently in use.

“Woah… are you like a billionaire or did you…” She whispered into his ear canal.

“Swipe enough stuff to buy this…because I know you stole my heart.” 

“bit of both.” 

“Bit of both okay…” She nodded as she intertwined her fingers with his. 

“sans is captain of the royal guard, so he makes quite a bit. not counting the odds and ends i do when i feel like it.”

“Pffttt… well you are very good at it.”

“THERE YOU TWO ARE… IS SHE GOING TO WEAR YOUR STUFF NOW.” Frisk hid behind Papyrus. 

“hey bro, and it’s just the collar for a while. stop scarin’ my little rabbit.”

“I DIDN’T YELL AT HER.” Frisk was nervous of Sans.

“no but you’re way too loud for humans remember? tone it down.”

“SORRY… Sorry. Human… Come Here…” Frisk came around the corner cautiously as Sans examined her closely.

“I Know What Will Bring Us Closer!” He de-pants her and she pulled the shirt down as much as she could, flushing deeply. Sans busted out laughing. 

“oh for asgore’s sake bro...” He shakes his head.

“See Isn’t That Funny. Humans Love Humor.” She tried to reach her shorts but she couldn’t reach. 

“usually when they aren’t the butt of the joke bro.” He had to give her a hand with that with a touch of magic.

“Pfff… BUTT... Don’t Be An ASS… That Joke Is The Shit… PFFFFF.” 

“anyway, i don’t really think you should be doing that to your future sis anyway.” 

“Future Sis? NO FUCKING WAY! You Really Want To Be HIS MATE. Have You Met Me? I Am The Royal Captain… He Is A Former Thief... Why Are You Hiding Again Behind Him. I AM THE FUCKING BEST!” Frisk hid behind Papyrus not sure what the hell was going on. 

“probably because now you _are_ yelling. she’s a sensitive one bro, ya can’t just not use your inside voice around her. and she already knew all that too.” 

“She Still Picked You?”

“Yes, because I love him. He makes me happy.” She squeaked.

“Her Voice Is Too Shrill… Are You Sure That Is The Same Girl From The Webcam?” 

“no doubt, you know i can tell.” 

“Yeah But Sometimes I Think You Are Not Just Smoking Just Cigarettes.” 

“ya know i can’t hit that stuff without being fined.” 

“I Would Fine You In A Heartbeat!” 


	14. Chapter 14

“i know. look, you know how serious this is. i wouldn’t waste it. we both know i’m lazy, not stupid.” Frisk wrapped her arms around his back and resting her head against him.

“SHE IS ATTACKING YOU FROM BEHIND!” He smacked her hands which made her recoil. 

“SON OF A BITCH…” Frisk yells as she backed up as her hands began to throb after he smacked them.

“sans. don’t do that again. she isn’t going to hurt me.” He put an arm around her waist gently one and glowing softly to take the sting out of her hands with a bit of magic.

“B-but You Saw That She Had Her Arms Around You Trying To Attack You!”

“she wasn’t doing any such thing and don’t compare her to alphys.” 

“Hmmph... I Just Don’t Understand. I Tried To Save Your Life.” Frisk glanced over as she made sure he could protect her. 

“she’s not a threat, she’s not going to try and dust me.”

“I am going to be his mate…” Frisk says, repeating Papyrus’ earlier words.

“Still… OKAY… I Am Sorry. I Just Want To Protect My Little Brother.” 

“i know, but soon enough you’ll be protectin’ your nieces and nephews so save that for then eh?”

“Nieces And Nephews? OH!” He went over to Frisk’s belly.

“I AM YOUR UNCLE SANS! YOU WILL BE PROTECTED BY THE ROYAL COMMANDER!” Frisk looked at Papyrus as he cracked up.

“in the near future bro... one thing at a time okay?”

“Wait, She Ain’t Pregnant? Does She Need Help?” Frisk moved closer to Papyrus. 

“bro, i still have to mark her. she doesn’t need help in that.”

“He isn’t going to try … something…” She mutters to Papyrus.

“not the kinda help he meant.” He reassures.

“I Can Carry The Children! I WILL BE THE BEST UNCLE OF ALL TIME!” 

“we’ll let ya know if that’s what we need, for now, we still need to get her out of the closet... and i mean that in a literal sense.” 

“IT IS OKAY I KNOW ALPHYS!” He went over to Frisk and took her by the hands.

“You Don’t Need To Be Afraid To Be With Another Female. It Is A New World Full Of Love And Fucking Sluts… A World You Can Either Buy Love Or Find It… BLOSSOM!!!” 

“i mean she lives in a literal one bro not the slang term.” He was trying not to laugh.

“Thank you though… and I live in a closet.” 

“OH MY GOD SHE IS A FUCKING WIZARD! I READ HARRY POTTER AND WIZARDS LIVE IN CLOSETS!” That did it, Papyrus couldn’t not laugh at that.

“pfff.. i told you those weren’t real bro...”

“THEY ARE TOO! I MEAN WE CAN DO MAGIC AND HUMANS USE TO USE MAGIC… SO THUS… MAGIC PLUS HUMAN…. IS WIZARD!” Frisk hid behind Papyrus again. 

“P-paps… please can we go someplace less loud…for a little bit.” 

“bro, inside voice and yeah, we still need to finish the tour.” He tugged her away with him gently to head for the far rooms to talk about them.... And put some space between them and his not-so-bright brother.

“He is nice right? He won’t kill me right?” 

“he won’t do that.” 

“He is kinda… scary… he has a lot of demands. I should give this back… before you mark me… I want a collar just like yours.” She unclipped the collar and handed it to him.

“i think that can be arranged. though maybe somethin’ a little cutier would suit ya better.” He slipped the collar back on. 

“I will let you pick the one for me. Make sure it is cute. My neck feels naked already...” She rubbed her neck missing the feel and smell of it.

“i will find you one that suits you just right.” 

“I know you will.” Frisk moved over to kiss him. He returned the kiss, lingering over it lovingly before pulling back and showing her to the first bedroom, it had a king sized bed in it.

“This can be our bedroom. I mean… if you want…” 

“i like that idea, we can christen those sheets a little later.” 

“I like that idea even better.” Frisk said in a sultry tone. A rumbling purr rose from him, it was a soft sound and if he had a tail it would likely be wagging.

“Those purrs… are so cute. I love them!” He flushed slightly.    
“May I design this room… you know I don’t like to go outside very much anyways… we can make one room just for gaming!” 

“yup, i was thinkin’ we could have the computers in the next room with the games, then we can stream stuff or just record it. that vid i uploaded seems to be fairly popular for the moment.” 

“You uploaded a video? Is it with Napsablook?” 

“nah, c’mon, i’ll show ya.” He led her back to his room and booted up his computer. He then pulled up his account and showed her the last uploaded video he had. It was their Halo run. It had a lot of comments down below it too.

Comments

Awesome run guys!

OHHHH makes this a series!!

You need a cute nickname for each other Slim & Snipes X3 #onetruepairing

Set. Match. Checkmate! 

Sniped!!! First Comment

Edit: umm… no I am not..

Slim and Sniper girl all da way yo!

The Double SS’s y’alll for the kill.

“Oh my god Paps… we should be the double SS’s.”

“hmmmm, we could make a new account for that. put up any and all vids we do together.”

“Could be like our first child… we will nurture it and raise it to make us money.” 

“heh, i’m for that.” 

“That sounds we have a plan for our future then… I am the luckiest woman.” She wrapped her arms around his waist again and kissed him. “This taste and feeling never gets old.” 

“i’ll second that.” 

“If you want to name the channel a different name I am okay with that… I am just going by the comments. I am going to say S&M might get us some looks.” 

“pfff.. yeah, i don’t think youtube would appreciate that. or any of the rest of the internet honestly.” 

“Plus we should save that show for just us…” She winked as she joked.

“i’m up for that.” He smirked. 

“so, my bro is probably working on supper about now. my suggestion is heading back and grabbing a few things. well, at least the essentials besides you.” 

“That will take me about 15 minutes. Everything I have is my blanket, some clothes, and my laptop gear.” 

“that’s not too bad. shall we?” He held out a hand to her. She took his hand and wrapped herself into him and smiled as she waited for the transport. He smiled and teleported them back to the closet.

“Bullshit… she left so I get to do whatever to her crap.” Katy yells taking the laptop and tossing it to the ground like it was dirt.

“Her fucking boyfriend thinks he can come in here and tell me what the fuck I am… I am not one to mess with.”  Papyrus let Frisk go and walked out the door and Katy hit a wall, hard enough to jolt her. He walked over to her very slowly, one eye burning.

“you really have some nerve, demon.”

“Why the fuck are you back? Please that was a piece of junk.” Frisk didn’t think so as she went up the laptop and cradled her arms around it like it was a hurt bird. It was her world and she smashed it. She wanted to yell and scream at her but she wasn’t as brave as him. That is when she got an idea.

“Papyrus may I borrow your collar?”

“Oh look the puppy wants the mutt’s attention. How adorable?”  Papyrus nodded, handing the thing over then an idea came to him. He glanced over at MK.

“which room is hers?” 

“The one to the left with all the locks on it… fucking bitch… nice to see you came to your senses though bud.” Frisk put on the collar though it didn’t give her any special powers she felt more confident as she set aside her laptop and went up to Kay and punched her nose as hard as she could, breaking it upon impact as the nose shot out blood through it’s nostrils.

“Fuck you and my sister for constantly ruining my life. I don’t fucking care the royal family adopted you. I don’t fucking care you are rich… go to fucking hell!” She punched her over and over again. Isabella came over to pull Frisk from Katy.


	15. Chapter 15

Papyrus gestured with a hand and the locks to the rooms fell apart. 

“Dude… you must be popular at parties.” The guy said who was obviously a roommate or guest.

“former thief.” Papyrus says before opening the door and stepped aside, Katy was flung into the room and onto the bed like a doll.

“The fuck… first the bitch than you.” Her face was black and blue from the punches she received from Frisk.  He walked in and the door closed behind him and he looked at her calmly.

“so... tell me ‘princess’ if you’re so close to the royals... then you know the ins and outs of the court right?” His tone was even, calm, almost too quiet.

“Yeah… why…” She seemed a little scared.

“so you’ve heard the rumors then... haven’t you?” 

“I heard dad got a Judge a while back… but he is not around here.”

“true... at least the last part. after all... the location is supposed to be secret, so no one can target them.” 

“How do you know so much information?” She backed up a little bit freaking out.

“take a wild guess... ‘princess.’ “ He smirked. 

“If you kill me my dad would be furious.”

“but he’ll do nothing but bury what i leave of you.” 

“But… but… I haven’t done the gravest of sins.”

“being royalty doesn’t make you above the law and you don’t have to trespass on  _ human _ law to deserve to be judged. but if you had your way five minutes ago... you’d have broken a very grave monster law.” 

“Y-you fucking mated w-with that bitch?”

“ya know... i’m beginning to see why no one wants you.” 

“I got plenty of suitors.”

“tch... and it’s not you they want. it’s just the money because no one with an ounce of sanity wants the piece of shit you are.” He jerked a hand, sending her hurling forward only to stop inches in front of him.

“let me make this about as plain as i can  _ princess _ . if you so much as glare at my mate or even do anything to hurt her ever again... you will be screaming so loud that the devil himself will wince.” 

“Clear… but know this… the moment she is out of earshot I get to say what I feel.”

“you’re entitled to that in this room, but around no one else. because i have eyes and ears everywhere. i’ll know if you decide to lash out over any form of media... verbal or not and you will wish you were dead if i find out about it. and i will. you can run, if you like, but there is no place on this planet you can hope to hide.” He tossed her back onto the bed with a look of pure disgust. Papyrus picked up the Alienware laptop as he was heading out.

“That is mine…” She whined but couldn’t move.

“consider it a donation for your lack of morality and be grateful i didn’t just rip out your tongue instead.” 

“Y-Yes sir…” She felt truly defeated as her spirit was broken.

“i’m gonna need a shower after this.” He grumbled to himself as he opened the door and shut it behind him.

“Papyrus, you okay? Did you see what I did? My fists hurt so much but I did it!” He smiled at her.

“yeah, that was a long time comin’ i think. shall we gather the rest and get out of here? don’t wanna impose too much on everyone else.” 

“Will I ever see you again?” Isabella asked Frisk, who honestly had no clue as she hugged her friend.

“you ever wanna visit you’re more than welcome.”

“Just call me… I think he can do that teleport thing.”

“yeah, but that might get old, also, i think i can trust her with it. a soul of integrity is kinda hard to find these days, but they always keep their secrets.”

“You are an even rarer breed.” Isabella said not calling out that he can sees souls.

“I  _ see _ what you are and I won’t say a word.” He chuckles a little.

“I am confused did I miss something?” He handed Frisk the laptop before walking over to Isabella, murmuring quietly to her what the address was.

“I will guard it with my life.”

“i know.” He smiled.

“If Chara hears what happened today… I can’t guarantee Katy won’t posture around and make things awkward for us.”

“oh i’m not worried about that one. she’ll keep her mouth shut.” 

“Nice to know. Safe travels and keep my best friend happy.”

“will do. by the way mk...”

“Yo, what?”

“if you ever need a favor. don’t be afraid to ask.” 

“Really? What for?”

“i think you can figure it out.” He smirked and walked back over to Frisk. She wrapped her arm around him smiling. She had the two laptops and various other items in her basket.

“Ahh…”

“ready?”

“Ready!” He teleported the two of them back to the bedroom she’d picked out.

“Isn’t this bedroom perfect for us?!” 

“i think it was made for us.” He chuckles a bit. She set down the items aside as she jumped into his arms wrapping her legs around his waist kissing him heatedly. He returned the kiss, the door to the room locking just before his focus was completely taken by her.

“I want to be your mate… but all MK said was it was like a vampire scene and during sex.” Papyrus laughed.

“he’s not wrong. though, vampire bites probably hurt. a marking, when done willingly, doesn’t hurt.”

“A little pain be worth it for you.” Frisk kissed him again.

“kinky.” He murmurs, kissing her back.

“Well I know you are stupid strong…” She gestures how he easily held her like a leaf. She didn’t weigh much in the first place.

“you’re not that heavy sweetheart.” 

“Tell me that in nine months…” She smirked laughing a little.

“deal.” He says with a soft chuckle and kisses her. She return the kisses and caressed his skull attempting to get under his shirt through the collar but it was much more difficult than she ever predicted. Frisk decided to remove her own shirt. He set her on the bed gently, tossing aside his own shirt and other garments soon followed. She loved how he made her feel so beautiful as she moaned his name. He kissed her between his own moans as he skimmed his fingers along her skin and trailed nips down her neck. 

“I love you Papyrus. You made me so happy.”

“i love you too, you make me be a better monster.” He felt the magic gathering a moment before he sank his fangs into her, the magic spiraling through her, connecting with her own, swirling into her soul and mingling with the natural magic she had.

“Ahhh…. fuck…” She wondered if she could do the same but since she had no clue what she was doing she just ended up biting him and marking him at the same time. His soul fluttered as the new magic mingled with his own; he felt a surge of pure joy, drawing back to kiss her lovingly; the wound he’d made was already closed off and healing. The mark was on the front of her left shoulder, it was a deep lavender upside down heart with two crossbones behind it. 

“I love you… I am sorry… if I hurt you. Did it work?” She was breathing heavily as her mark appeared with it being a controller and double SS in the middle on his collar bone just off to the side of his neck vertebrae.

“that didn’t hurt.” He admitted. Frisk smiled as pointed at his.

“Your mark is kick ass. It is a video game controller with double SS.”

“heh, technically that’s your mark on me sweetheart.”

“Still kick ass mark there Smokey.” He chuckles.

“the mark for you is here.” He lightly touched her shoulder, drawing her attention to it.

“Oh it is a heart! It is beautiful… and perfect…” 

“heh, it’s a soul actually, a monster soul.”

“Oops… I guess that makes sense why the heart is upside down…”

“yup.” 

“I still love it. I would love it even if it was some kind of weird racial thing that I can never show out in public because… it means you are my one and only… that is all I need.”

“you need to stop rolling in all that sugar or you’re gonna give me cavities.” He jokes before kissing her. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Fine how about this… Papyrus pick me up and fuck me! Don’t bitch but moan for me…”

“i think i can do that.” He drew her in for a heated kiss, pressing her into the mattress. She returned the heated passion, moaning into the kiss. She wanted him to get the most pleasure he could get out of this as she rose up against his pelvic region. She attempted to grind against him. He groaned.

“f-fuck you’re so good at this...” He felt the pleasure jolt through him, he had only a fleeting thought later to ask her but the thought vanished quickly in the haze of pleasure and soon they reached the point where pleasure overcome them both and their voices mingle in pure ecstasy.

“I can’t believe we are mates. I should have broke my stupid rules a long time ago when I first started to talk to you. I wish I saved my first time for you as well… but the royals are surely going to be pissed with us and your brother… how fun....” She was being sarcastic in the end.

“Do we need to worry about them?”

“nah. and my bro has accepted you in his own way.”

“He did? How do you know?”

“because if he really truly thought ya were anything but genuine you’d have been tossed out the moment he saw you.” 

“That is such a relief. What about the royal family?”

“yeah... about that... heh, they won’t say anything. they hired me for a reason. they wouldn’t dare dictate who i decide is worthy to be my mate.”

“I thought your brother worked for the royal family but you too?”

“yeah, he does... he’s the captain of the royal guard. but a few years ago things were getting dicey around the prince and his... decisions... so they set out to find someone to keep out those who would take advantage of him or just them in general. not to mention be someone in the background to protect them. in short, they were looking to replace the Judge.”  Papyrus phone went off. He grabbed the device to see who it was. It was King Asgore.

“pff... oh this should be good.” He tapped the device.

“hello your majesty.” He had it on speaker.

“What the fuck did you do to my daughter! I had my daily video chat and she is bruised refused to say what happened other than said about the Judge knows.”

“i told her not to say anything, though she learned a pretty tough lesson today about mouthing off and treating someone very poorly. i didn’t physically touch her.” 

“YOUR JOB IS TO PROTECT THE ROYAL FAMILY!”

“yeah, but you know the rules... even you aren’t above the law and she was very nearly close to breaking our laws concerning mates... it coulda been a helluva lot worse.” He replies mildly.

“You know and I know the rules. ALMOST breaking a rule doesn’t equate beating the shit out of her.”

“no... but considering she’s spent years using and abusing my mate verbally and nearly destroying her property for no reason other than she is chara’s best friend and she hates her guts.... i’d say my mate had every right to give her a bit of a lesson and she didn’t even break the girl’s nose so i don’t see what the complaint here is other than she’s learned a few things.” 

“Judge you are not using your best judgement and siding with this girl because you are not thinking straight. You must bring her in for a proper punishment.”

“if you’re questioning my choice of judgement then i wonder what  _ you _ would have done if it had been your mate. my job is to keep you alive, to make sure that you abide by laws that are enforced on every monster and human. not to act like a babysitter if someone decides to strike back after being wrongfully treated. i’m not abusing my power, but you’re too close to the subject to judge fairly what should and should not have been done and frankly, if she was running roughshod over  _ everyone _ she lived with... someone needed to teach her to stop.” 

“When is abuse ever approved for someone outside of the Judge? I will give that she had it coming the punishment should only been enacted by you alone.”

“abuse of any kind is not tolerated, that my mate even put up with it for 5 seconds should make you think. because she’s known and lived with this for years and while yes it technically was my job and i did it... i was not going to stop anyone else either because frankly, crowd control isn’t my job and everyone who is ever wronged has the right to strike back - given the reason is good enough. a few punches for years of verbal abuse and threats is hardly equal, but it’s pretty close.” 

“Papyrus… I am trying to understand why your behavior is changing so dramatically. I am hearing from my son to have her taken in and I am trying to trust you.”

“let’s just say that, like my mate, i’ve grown pretty sick and tired of being asked to tolerate things that ought not be tolerated in the first place. i’m well aware of what my position requires but i have to draw a line somewhere between my own morality and the position. i’m not an executioner only, that isn’t what this job is about anymore than it is about forcing law without a sense of morality to balance it.”

“I know… that is the other reason I called. We have a relationship that I have come to respect you. I think if you take a vacation with your mate to somewhere… anywhere… it might be smart.”

“i’d considered that. i was going to speak with you about that tomorrow actually, but it seems you are ahead of me with matters. in all honesty... if i had been any other monster but your Judge i probably woulda tore that girl apart for all the insults and such i’ve heard from her against my mate.” 

“I appreciate it. My son… he is not as understanding.”

“no, i know... i’ve talked to him on some occasions about these things but he has refused to listen to reason. his lv is poisoning his mind, i’m afraid.”

“He is…no… I wasn’t talking to Papyrus. I was just talking to a friend.” The phone sounded muffled as there was another voice there.

“Yes, the royal guards are heading to the house right now. I don’t like you are using anti magic grenades on him. It will destroy him. Wait… stop don’t-”

“that would be our warning.” Papyrus hangs up the phone quickly. 

“What is going on?” Frisk felt scared.

“in short, the crown prince has been trying to get rid of me because he hates my guts and he is not above using unethical attacks against me to achieve his end. including anti-magic weaponry. you’ll want to get dressed.” He says as he gets dressed and sent out a text to his brother.

  
  


Papz: time to move again. grab the rods.

Sans: ON IT!! I WILL GRAB SNACKS FOR THE HUMAN!

Papz: save the snacks for later. 

Sans showed up a little bit later with the rods.  Papyrus had dressed by then and was outside.

“from the call i got we have an hour to do this.” He took one of the rods his brother had and the two placed several bones around the place.

“Human Forgive Me!” Frisk glanced at Sans as several bones formed a cage holding her against the wall.

“you coulda just told her to stay inside ya know.”

“But Then I Don’t Have To Explain Everything Plus My Bones Will Keep Her From Being Kidnapped!! That Is What Happens To Princesses Right? They Get Kidnapped!”

“heh, yeah, but we’re not going to face the royal guard and they have anti-magic on them anyway. sorry bro. one of these days... ”

“... W-Why?”

“i hate this honestly, but one of these days i might have to just kill that royal brat... hopefully we can hold off until he produces an heir though... ”

“I Don’t Like The Fact Someone Has To Die… But This Fucking Sucks…”

“i know, but he isn’t going to stop until one of us does... i’ve tried reasoning with him, the last time he nearly started a FIGHT in the middle of the throne room and you know the rules about that...” 

“I Know…”  A few minutes later they finished putting the rods in.

“in ya go bro.” He nods and hugs Papyrus. Papyrus smiled, waiting for him to at least be on the porch before summoning his magic.

“Pfffttt….” Frisk started to laugh. 

“He put a kick me sign on your back.”

“figures.” His magic sparked across the rods and he moved the entire place, leaving only an empty lot behind. It was further outside the city so there was plenty of room and his brother had mentioned the next jump be a scenic view... He pulled out his cellphone and sent off a text to his brother.

Papz: all clear... also, i need to head to the castle. i need to make sure that brat hasn’t done something stupid to my friend. i trust you will take care of her.

Sans: I AM GLAD WE LEFT. UNDYNE JUST CONTACTED ME HE… 

Papyrus ran into the house.

“what did she say?” 

“He Has Lost His Fucking Mind. He Had A Cargo Helicopter Full Of Anti Magic.”

“told you that brat was trying to dust me.” 

“Undyne Sent Me Anti Tracking Device Saying They Are Following A Electronic You Took.”

“good to know, i want you safe.... great, they’re trying to track the laptop. Shut down the alien laptop inside, it’ll cut their signal and when i have some time i’ll encrypt it.”

“Here She Said Attach This USB And It Will Act Like Laptop And Will Follow It.”


	17. Chapter 17

“do it then. if it’s a decoy... find a good lake or something to toss it nearby. make ‘em think we chucked it. i need to check on the king. things didn’t sound good.” He then disappeared. 

“Alright!” Sans ran to go do that with the laptop. Frisk could only watch as she couldn’t do anything.

  
  


Papyrus landed in the Judgement Hall, magic crackling, he counted the souls in the next room before he walked in. Making sure there weren’t any trying to hide. The King was lying on the ground, gravely wounded. Papyrus ran over to him and knelt at his side.

“asgore...” 

“Judge… no Papyrus… my closest friend.” He took his hand.

“what happened?!” He tried to use a bit of healing magic... what he could muster anyway.

“I told him to leave you alone and he… he wouldn’t listen. He said I was a weak ruler… and that I shouldn’t be the rule…”

“you’ve never been weak... i have never regretted serving you. but... i will not serve him.”

“I know… and I know what will happen if I dust… I can’t…” He is struggling to stay calm.

“i wanted to wait for an heir if possible...” 

“I heard that the concubine that he had is bearing a child… but he doesn’t want to claim it.”

“too bad for him then... i am sorry for what i must do... but at the same time, i know you understand.”

“Please when you do this… make it as quick as possible.”

“i will. it’s probably to my advantage to not hesitate... he’s powerful but i will fulfill my oath.”

“J-Judge he takes a-after his mother…”

“so it seems... rest her soul.” He murmurs.

“try to hang on, i’ll send help here in my absence.”

“I will… try if I don’t… I want you to help the newest heir…”

“please... don’t give up hope yet. but i give you my promise that... if it comes to that... i will raise them myself.”

“Thank you.” Undyne ran inside the chamber, receiving the text from Papyrus.

“do what you can doctor... i have prey to catch.” He pulled out his phone and pulled out the robes. He normally detested wearing them, but it seemed only right this time. He wrapped them around him.

“G-Good luck and h-here…” She handed him a new cape. “It s-should protect you a b-bit from anti m-magic…”

“thanks. might need it.” He put it on beneath the robes.

“May your aim stay true Judge.” Asgore said weakly.

“for the kingdom, law and crown.” He says wearily, offering a respectful bow before he was gone. He knew a few places he could find Asriel at. He started with the least likely... a park that grew the flowers of tea he loved so much. There was no one there but an empty tea pot nearby. He went over to it, trying to pick up traces of the magic left behind, he was hoping it was fresh but he wasn’t banking on it. The fresher the trail though the easier it would be for him to find him. There was a small trace but not a lot there.

It was a few days old at the very least. _not here then... hmmm._ He detested the next place he stopped at.... a stripper bar.

“Hey Paps… long time no see.” Said one of the boys there as one of the rabbit monsters took off her bra. He ignored her, and the aura he began to give off made anyone too close scramble back if they were a monster, if they were human, they tried to hide because at this point, he wasn’t hiding his power. He was making it clear someone was in deep shit.

“What the fuck man? You know this is my business.” Gerson said coming over poking him with a cane.

**“seen the prince lately old man?”** He was no more phased by Gerson than the other way around. Gerson was probably the only monster too old to care at this point of he got dusted offending someone.

“Yeah, He was here earlier. Went to the diamond room with four ladies.”

**“don’t care. i just wanna know where he is.”**

“You asked. I am just telling you the story. Fucking young kids never fucking listen to hear a story. He said something about getting rid of a problem.”

**“when i find him, you could have a new ruler. so don’t gripe about not telling stories. make it short so i can make you a new rug for this place.”**

“Really? Heh… might want to hurry I think the “problem” is that heir. I told him he was a fucking coward and that he will burn in fucking hell.”

**“thanks for the information.”** He was gone, normally he wouldn’t dare enter the place where the concubines were, but there he was landing in the living room. He only knew the place because it had been... something else once when the queen was still alive.

“Bitch, YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!” Asriel yells at the young lady. A blaster appeared behind Asriel and fired point blank range. Papyrus knew this wasn’t the best of ideas, but he needed the shot. Dust flew everywhere as the young lady shook.

**“are you alright?”**

“I-I am… he w-wanted me to k-kill my baby.”

**“i figured that from what i was told. rest assured, i will do everything to help you protect your child.”** He moved over to her and gently placed a hand on her stomach to check the infant soul. The infants were okay and were growing at a normal rate.

“I didn’t want this… I want my child to just be happy.”

**“congratulations... you have twins.”**

“T-twins… but… will they be like him… I wish they will be the kind one I met…”

**“they will be who we teach them to be... and be the rulers we need.”**

“Thank-“

“Oh my god. The skank is not pregnant with his child.” Chara yelled.

**“ah... the so called princess has arrived... and since she’s royal blood and asriel is dead, it doesn’t matter who fathered the children. they’ve royal blood in them.”**

“I didn’t cheat… though I wish it was someone else’s child.”

**“chara... isn’t it? you’re free to leave now. since there is only one carrying... your services to the crown are no longer required.”** He turned back to the young lady.

**“what is your name?”** He knew it from looking at her soul but he didn’t want to reveal that. 

“It is Arial.” She curtsied to the Judge.

**“it is a pleasure to serve princess arial. if you will come with me we shall go to the castle and see how their grandfather has fared.”**

“Yes, I imagine… they will only use me until the child is born and discard me.” 

**“on the contrary... i can tell you that is not the case. in the absence of a direct heir, the one to carry children takes the royal title until such time that the heirs are able to take over... hopefully you will not need to carry the title’s responsibilities.”**

“Hopefully not. I am not worthy of such responsibilities.” 

**“then you’ll make a fine queen should it be necessary.”** He offered her his hand. She took his hand grateful of his kind words. 

“Congratulations to you… I sense the fresh magic. You are truly loved to find a mate who treats you well enough to mark you.” 

**“thank you.”** His soul warmed at her kindness.

“You mentioned something happened in the castle…” He nods.

**“hold tight alright?”** She did just that and gripped his hand as hard as she could. He held her hand tightly in return before teleporting them to the throne room.

“H-hey g-guys.” Asgore was hooked up to a machine pumping magic into him to sustain him. 

**“thank the stars.”** He murmurs as he lets go of Arial’s hand.

“H-he will n-need some time b-but he will recover. He s-said he k-knew the moment his son left… “ Undyne wiped her eyes feeling a little sympathy for the King.

**“this is good news indeed. doctor, lieutenant... this is princess arial... she holds our future. please see that she is settled in the proper chambers.”**

“I c-can do that.” Before she moved over Arial went over to Asgore and held his hand.

“I am sorry for your loss sir. I know at one point he could have been good. He just lost his way. I will try not to let you down.” She mourned for Asriel even though she was about to be forced to have an abortion. She mostly mourned for King Asgore who lost a son.

“Y-you are v-very kind.” Asgore said softly.

“K-king Asgore. You s-should r-rest. T-today has been too r-rough and you need your e-energy.” Undyne said with concern.


	18. Chapter 18

**“it has been rough on us all. i will make sure he rests while you two see to our princess. she will need a guide and to be instructed on a few things.”**

“Thank you Judge for saving me and my babies. I hope and pray that my ruling won’t be for many years but I hope to work with you.” 

**“it was a pleasure to serve you and the little royals. it would be an honor to work with you.”**

“C-come with m-me princess.” Undyne guided the princess away as Papyrus was left alone with King Asgore.

“My son… may have screwed up a time or two but… he did something right by having a child by her.” 

**“i am grateful i could get there in time.”** He pulled off the robes with a sigh.

“In time? What do you mean?” As he put them back into the phone he spoke.

“asriel must have thought the children were a threat... or something. he wanted them dead. if i had not gotten it out of the old turtle i might have been too late to save them.”

“... T-that... is s-so cowardly of him. T-to punish those w-who don’t have a v-voice.” 

“i know. if i may ask... what do you wish for me to tell the rest who were left behind?”

“Judge them for how much they truly loved my son, if their souls are dirty with only thoughts of fortune and royalty they get a small bag of coins to get them started. If they have a decent soul give them a house, and if they have a pure soul and truly loved my son than give them a house with a starting wage to come to them every month. It seems reasonable…” 

“as you say, so will it be.”

“This Arial girl… you saw her soul. What kind of human is she? Is she truly a kind soul or is she trying to do a fast one… I can’t believe I have to ask that.”

“she is truly as pure as she seems. all things considered, i do not think it is unfair to ask.”

“Do y-you think the child she w-will bear be like… I should have been there for him… I should have raised him better.” 

“it was not your fault. he chose his own path. i will tell you, sire, what i told her. that they will be how we raise them to be; they may look like him, but as long as we teach them better, they will be better.”

“Thank you my dear friend. You made an old king… feel at least that he still has some hope.” 

“it is the least i can do for a friend who saw the good in someone who could not see it in himself.” He smiled faintly.

  
  
  


10 years later…

“I Can’t Believe You Dragged Us Out Here For The Royal Twin’s Birthday Party!” 

“aw c’mon bro, it’s not that bad.” Papyrus was saying as he glanced around the place. The place looked so much different as it seemed to be a warmer and gentler place. Arial opened the place to the public and helped King Asgore as much as she could, never taking the credit but everyone knew that she played a huge part. Frisk came out of the bathroom her belly was fairly big.

“I can’t wait till you leave my belly.” Frisk muttered at her stomach.

“kiddo bein’ mischevious again rabbit?” He asks, putting an arm around her.

“The worst. You would think Sans was pulling a prank on me.” Sans eyes grew big as he went up to the stomach.

“YOU ARE DOING GREAT!!!” 

“heh, takes after us all i guess.” 

“Papyrus, Frisk, and Captain Sans.” Arial says as she came over. The twins were running around causing some trouble playing hide and go seek. 

“good to see you again princess. i see our birthday guests are having fun with the other guests.”

“Yes, I’ve been so lucky that everyone has treated them with love and kindness.” The boy looked like a young Asriel while the other was a young girl with goat ears and horns.

“of course, it is only natural. they are our future and we must look after them for their sakes and our own.”

“I taught my kids that they should take criticism if they ever want to be rulers. They look up to their grandfather quite a bit.” 

“indeed, who knows... perhaps the one who doesn’t want the crown will serve as the Judge when the time comes.”

“Uncle PAPS!!!!” The little girl runs around the corner and jumps into his arms. He chuckled and knelt down as she ran over to him and he gently hugged her.

“hey birthday girl.”

“Uncle Paps! Guess what?” Arial laughed as she knew exactly what was going to happen.

“what?” 

“See this pin?” She showed a fake flower on her dress that was hooked to a water squirting mechanism. 

“that’s a nice flower pin.” She squirted a little bit of water at Papyrus’ face and busted out laughing.

“heh, that’s cute.” 

“Now Julia… what do you do if you squirt a guest?” 

“Mom says… I should apologize and offer them a new shirt and... umm… what again?” 

“how about a handshake instead?” He says holding out his hand to her. She took his hand and smiled. The moment she squeezed though there was a fairly loud PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT following it.

“PFFFTTT… Julia farted! Julia farted.” Said the little twin boy Markus.

“heh,” He held up his hand so they could see the small band with a whoopee cushion on it. She laughed as she took it as well as her brother did.

“one of the oldest gags there is. always funny.” 

“Go along you two. Go find Papyrus’ daughter in the frey and bring her back.” 

“ah, so jewel beat us here huh?” 

“I thought she was going to be with Asgore for awhile?” Frisk asked as she spotted a flash of magic going by. 

“you know our daughter, she’s gunning to replace alphys in the guard.” He replies with a chuckle.

“If you would have told me 11 plus years ago… we would be doing this… I would call bullsh-”

“Language! There is kids around here.” Arial said with Sans flushing nearby. Papyrus snickers. 

“princess... don’t look now, but i think you have a new fan...”

“I do?” Sans had gotten some flowers but… he couldn’t build up the courage to give it to her. He jerked his head in the direction of his brother. She glanced slightly as saw Sans.

“he’s a bit of a shy violet.” He remarks, chuckling to himself over the pun.

“Nice one.” Frisk says giving him a high five as he smirked her direction.

“Let me try something.” Arial said purposely tripping. It was such a fake trip most thought it was just an act. Papyrus wasn’t going to call her out on it though. Sans ran over and helped her up with the flowers in hand.

“Y-you Okay Princess?” 

“Thanks to you young commander thank you.” 

“i like this one.” He mutters to Frisk.

“I thought you liked Mettaton too?” 

“heh, he is a good soul, but this one has brains as well.” He murmured back.

“I G-Got You These Flowers. Y-You O-Out… Umm..”

  
  
“Oh you shouldn’t have. They are as beautiful as your soul Sans.” She pressed her lips against his cheek causing him to flush deeply. 

“and he’s lightin’ up like a gryftmas tree heh. she’s good...” 

“I like her too. She made sure not to let him embarrass himself. I heard that she had a way of making Asgore looking good. I can see how she did that now.” 

“yup. she is a very kind and pure soul. but to me she’s not as pretty as you are.”

“Nice save... “ Frisk smirked. 

“can’t have my beautiful mate thinking i think someone else is better. that won’t do.”

“Uhuh… I don’t have a pure soul but I can call our bundle of joy and make her steal your underwear in 2.4 seconds.” 

“heh, why would i want a pure soul when you’re everything i’ve ever needed?” He says before kissing her lovingly. She wrapped her arm around him and kissed him back. It was a good life. 


End file.
